Baby, all I want is to be free
by The Inu-pup
Summary: Inuyasha's home was destroyed in a suspicious fire. After living on the streets, he is betrayed to social services. Forced into submission, all he wants most is to be free once more with his family. Then she shows up. Full sumary inside! R
1. The Meeting

Inuyasha's home was destroyed in a suspicious accident. After living on the streets, he is betrayed to social security. Forced into submission, all he wants most is to be free once more with his family. Then she shows up. After an incident with his long lost uncle, he is taken away from yet another home and dumped in hers. All the while, someone finds out that Inuyasha is still alive, and intends to finish the job they started when they murdered his father many years ago. Will Inuyasha be able to fend off this mysterious stranger? Or will he be killed along with the only human to give him a reason for living? The answer might never be known, but it is linked with a girl named Kagome and a snobby boy named Naraku. (actually, naraku is a spoiled brat/cold hearted murderer, so snobby just doesn't cut it.) Rated for Inuyasha's, and Naraku's, mouth. BTW, Inuyasha is also a bitter, cranky, idiot for the first few chapters, but dont' worry about it too much. Inu/Kag...R&R

**Part 1: the meeting**

"I hate Mondays!" I groaned. It was my first day at school since, ever. Stupid social services meddling in my life.

I was waiting out in the hallway for the teacher to bring me in and introduce me to the rest of the class. The idiot was probably telling them about my special "circumstances" and that they should welcome me with open arms. What a load. Who would ever welcome me? They would probably start bugging me after the first few days. God have mercy on the first person tomesswithme, cause I WON'T!

"You may come in now." A slightly balding man said. He was probably in his forties by the look of him. But his eyes had that annoying 'always happy' look in them. It made me sick. He held open the door expectantly like he wanted me to skip through like I was actually happy to be here. I'll shatter those dreams, just as fast as they shattered mine.

I walked in any way (I didn't skip though), trying not to care as the entire class gasped at my less than proper clothing. Those damn social workers may have what they think are my best interests in mind, but they sure didn't care about the holes in my clothes or the fact everything was too big. It was a donation some sap sent in trying to 'help out a good cause.' Everything had been taken away and something new thrust in its place. Like: my home, demolished with a bulldozer and replaced with some family I didn't even know; my clothes, thrown away and 'temporarily' replaced with this crap; my life, meddled with till they thought I had everything I needed. They knew nothing of what a person needs.

"Well, do you want to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked just a little too eagerly.

"Inuyasha." I said. Plain and simple, just like I like it.

"Is that a nickname? Who would name their kid 'dog demon?'" a snobby rich little snot of a boy asked from the back of the room.

I gave him my patented way to get rid of people like him, a death glare. I know this is over used in booksbut, if looks could kill, he'd have dropped dead. I love that line!

"Be nice children." The teacher said. They should pin their names on their shirt like the guys at the cash registers. Then you can tell their little suck up acts apart.

The rest of the class just snickered, like they would actually be nice just because this pushover asked them too. Who would listen to such a moron? This guy was so stupid it put my insults to shame. I've never seen a bigger excuse to look down on those pathetic weaklings.

"Any questions class? I'm sure our guest would love to answer them." Do I have to keep pointing out his stupidness? He's doing a pretty good job on his own.

A girl in back raised her hand. She seemed a little familiar, like I'd seen her somewhere before. But where?

"Yes, Kagome?" puh-leez! Just shut up already! Will someone tell this guy to get a life?

"Shouldn't we get started on the assignment? I'm sure Inuyasha could use the review." She coaxed the bumbling idiot.

"Well, I guess your right. You can sit at my desk till we get another table in here. Just take this pretest so we can see how far beh- I mean ahead you are in math." I know he thinks he saved himself there, but that slip up will cost him dearly. I'll show them all. Just because you lived on the streets doesn't mean you didn't learn math. There's math everywhere. Like, if you have $3.98 and you steal exactly $2.67 from 4 people, how much cash do ya got? Duh!

I grabbed the paper and headed towards his desk. It had to be his desk; it was covered in little gold stars and pictures of past teacher's pets. I sat down in the overly stuffed swivel chair and grabbed a pencil from my jeans pocket. Lucky it didn't fall out that gigantic hole in the side.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. You would to if you saw the following problem:

35a (-47b) – 1.7b

I swear I almost screamed. Why did the stupid world think I could answer that! What is wrong with these people? I skipped to the next question:

What is a variable expression?

Variable? Doesn't that mean something that can be changed? Okay, I'll guess, the answer is:

An expression you can change.

That wasn't too bad. Only, I looked down at the paper, 48 more problems to go. This sucks. Well, I guess it could be worse. Half of the questions are multiple choices. Next question:

If Joey is going to go bungee jumping, how long should his bungee cord be when stretched to its full length if the cliff is 100 feet tall?

a) More than 100 feet

b) 100 feet

c) Less than 100 feet

d) Cannot be solved

What in the world is bungee jumping? Maybe he's going to jump off a bungee. It talks about a cliff, not a bungee. Maybe the bungee is on top of the cliff and he's going to jump off both. Then it would have to be more than 100 feet so he can get to the bottom and not be hanging in the air. So the answer has to be a!

* * *

My test went like this for the rest of the hour and I finished just as the bell rang. The dumb guy took one look at it and handed me a piece of paper that said I had to come by after school to his class so we could "have a serious conversation" and then he shooed me off and out of the class room. Then who should show up but that snobby little snot nosed brat from the back of the class. The little shit even brought his friends. And they were so short! You couldn't tell when they sat down, but these guys must have been mutated or something! They were freakin' dwarfs! 

"So, are you-" he began but a certain girl who seemed familiar slammed into him, hooked my arm in hers and sped away, dragging me with her.

"What are you-" I tried to yell at her till she turned a corner sharply and suddenly stopped, effectively slamming me against the wall.

"Man! I barely got you out of there in time! I don't want to think about what Naraku would have done to you!" she frantically said as she peeled me off the wall. I thought I was going to be 'wall' kill for a minute.

"Who? Why? What is going on?" I screamed when I realized where she had dragged me. I WAS IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM! You will not believe how often I've accidentally walked into one of those and gotten maced. Ah, the memories.

"Calm down! The guys' bathroom is getting new tile so the guys have to use this one. It's cool. The little shrimpy guy that was bugging you in class is Naraku. He's a pain in the neck and he's always forcing other kids to be one of his groupies. You do not want to join the realm of the undead." She said even faster but with an air of calmness. Just to put it simply, she was annoying. And reminding me more and more of someone I couldn't name just yet.

"Miroku! Sango! I got him!" she called to the bathroom stall on the farthest end.

"Good. Don't want our little newbie to get his brain suck out through his forehead with a bendy straw." A slightly older boy than this -Kagome was it? - Said as he exited the stall. He apparently has a thing for purple and black. I hope to God he isn't Goth.

"Stop being silly!" a girl said as she exited a stall. Good thing it was a different stall or I would have been suspicious. She was about the same height and build as Kagome but she had her hair in a high ponytail and Kagome had hers' down to her mid-back. And that was about all I could distinguish between them. Humans, they all look the same to me.

"Well, we still need to show him around. We can't let him be eaten alive by the queen bee's or let him be trampled by the foot ball jocks or the basket ball air patrol!" Miroku- the guy in purple- said.

"Then we better get started!" Sango and/or Kagome said happily. And that was the beginning of a very long and hard day, and even longer week, and one of the best years of my life.

* * *

Sorry, had to end it here. It's 8 pages on my count and I spent over 2 hours writing it. This is going to be a very long story. I can feel it. I just hope it doesn't flop like my other story, "time for trouble." I think that was my best serious fanfic ever. I'm putting this in comedy, but I'm not sure if it will stay that way. When I write my stories, it's like I'm reading a book. I know about as much as you do when it comes to what is going to happen next. **Please review!** You know you want to! It helps motivate me to write such wonderful chapters. Also, I can't write every day. More like every week on the weekends. So I'm sorry if you're disappointed. This is just a freak week for me. I have nothing to do at all! And if you're wondering, Inuyasha is going into 8th grade. That is why Naraku is a shrimp and Sango is actually happy and not thinking of Kohaku all the time (although I don't blame her). 


	2. Two Sides To A Story

I want to thank luvinukagome for reviewing and giving me the courage to continue. I'm so happy! My first Inu fic that wasn't absolute silliness didn't get a review for at least a week and this on has one on the second day. I also want to dedicate this chapter to a friend of my sister. She is also an Inu-freak but she has all the merchandise. She's been letting us borrow the inuyasha movies (1 and 2), Inuyasha manga vol. 1-8, and a DVD of some of the episodes. But the amazing thing is she doesn't ask we do anything in return. So a big round of applause for her!

* * *

**Part 2: two sides to every story**

"You are so lucky you came in 5th period! Now we get to eat for the next 30 minutes!" She -Kagome?- said.

"Only 30 minutes?" I asked. I knew I could probably eat the entire school bankrupt in that amount of time but I didn't think that would be enough for these guys.

"Yeah, it is real short, and it is even shorter because we have to stand in line for about 3.7 minutes and then we have to get the food which takes 1.3 minutes and then we talk almost the entire time." the guy in purple declared in a very matter of fact tone. A tone I didn't like since those damn social workers use it all the time.

These three friends talked about certain things while we were waiting to get to the front, but I figured out why they take so long. The entire line talks and they don't realize that they need to move forward, so if I could just get in front of them all, I could breeze through in half the time. I started to sneak around groups of people, which is something I'm really good at, until one of the girls-Sango maybe-grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What was that for?" I yelled at her. I was really hungry. I got more food on the streets than at my stupid uncle's house. I don't even think he know social services dumped me there. He was too drunk, too much. That was at least my impression of him after half a week.

"No cutting! It isn't nice! Besides, we need to tell you where it is okay to sit. You can seriously damage your popularity counting by sitting at the wrong place." Sango tried to tell me. It sure fell on deaf ears. I didn't care.

"And I would care why?" who would care? I'm getting out of here in a couple of weeks. I'm going to make sure of it.

"Because you are still not prepared for Naraku! He's gonna lure you in like a fish on a line!" Kagome answered this time.

"He loves to tell people about that time I tried to kill on of the teachers, but it isn't true! Mr. Sagaikai was having a stroke and I had to pound on his chest to get his heart started again! I saved his life! Well, he stayed alive until he went to the hospital." Sango frantically explained.

"He once tried to get a rumor going around that I was expelled from my old school because I burned down the flag pole! That isn't true! I wasn't even expelled!" Miroku added in. I was getting the hang of telling them apart.

"Yeah, he'll tell you horrible and mostly untrue stories about us, then the rest of the groups and then he'll tell you that everything they say bout him isn't true!" kagome finished.

"Just like you guys are?" it was true. And they were bugging me. I just wanted to eat and we had 10 minutes left!

The rest of the line was gone so I quickly left the group with their mouths hanging open in shock. I grabbed a milk carton, caught up with the other kids who had been in line and did exactly what they did. I took a tray, slammed my milk on it, and held it out so that the lunch ladies could slap some disgusting looking crap on it.

The people I had been talking with earlier finally got over their shock and had rushed in to get some food too. I just waited and followed them because there was only one table open anyway, and that is where they were headed.

I just ate while they talked quietly. I was sure they were much louder under normal circumstances, but the fact that I had said they were doing just what that shrimp does and that I was right there must have put a damper on their moods. Maybe the fact that I was right did it. No one knows.

"School will be cancelled due to a large storm that is approaching Tokyo. Please go to your last hour class and wait for your parents. If you take the bus, go to the office and transportation will be provided for you. I repeat; school will be cancelled due to a large storm. Please go to your last hour class and wait for your parents to get you. If you take the bus, go to the office and transportation will be provided for you. That is all." A really loud voice said. From the way it echoed it must be in every single room of the school.

I was a little nervous about this but then I remembered about intercoms! It had been a long time since I had come across one of those. I guess I've been to stressed lately to really stop and think. The entire lunchroom had stopped moving, not a sound was uttered. No one was even breathing, it was so quiet. I remembered a phrase which said, "the quiet was so thick you could cut it with a knife." I almost wanted to cut some quiet out of the air so I could smear it on what I thought was toast. I was still really hungry.

Then, one by one, the kids at the tables started to get up and dump their trays. It was unbelievable how much food was dumped! I almost wanted to jump in the trashcan and eat it all but I didn't remember a time when I had seen a guy eating from a trashcan in public. So I dumped my tray too when my table had gotten up and then I followed Kagome. She was in my 4th hour class, so I guess she would be in my last hour class too.

"What is the big deal? Aren't you guys happy we get to go home early? I haven't been here for mor than an hour an I'm the only one here looking happy!" I called out to Kagome.

She turned around and looked at me, slowly shaking her head.

"You just don't get it. When was the last time you were in school and they closed down because of a storm? It is going to be one helluva storm if they're closing school." She said sternly.

I didn't want to say this was the first school I'd been in, but it was. I didn't say anything so she continued to our classroom to get our stuff and skip to last hour. I hung around by the door since I didn't bring anything in with me and followed her again to a door with "computer lab" on the front. Realizing she had too much stuff in her hands to go in I opened for her, although I don't know why, and followed her in. she placed her things against a wall and sat down beside them. She then motioned for me to sit by her too as we waited for our families to get us.

* * *

"It's been 30 minutes!" she groaned looking at the clock above the exit.

"Maybe we should go to the office and tell them we are still here. Everyone else is gone." I thought aloud.

"Yeah. If my mom comes, do you want a ride? Or should you wait for your parents?"

"I'll go with you. The idiot is probably to drunk to drive anyway." I didn't know why I was telling her these things. I just couldn't get my mouth to shut up! I almost felt a tugging at my mind, like someone was trying to open it like a book and read everything. Then it hit me. This happened when Kikyou talked to me. Then something else decided to hit me too, Kagome looked exactly like Kikyou! The only thing that I could tell was not like Kikyou was Kagome's eyes. They were a warmer brown than Kikyou's cold stare.

"Y-your Kikyou!" I said as I pointed at the accused.

"My name is Kagome, not Kikyou! Remember?" she said in a huff.

"You look just like her!" I continued.

"Do you want a ride or not?" she said, threatening to leave he here if I kept it up. Unfortunately, my brain realized this before my mouth.

"Yeah, but you don't have to hide that your Kikyou to me." There I said it. I'm doomed.

A woman that looked like and older version of Kagome/Kikyou walked in and greeted Kagome/Kikyou. Then they both walked out the door while the janitor told me to "Git!"

I followed them out, but I kept my distance. Last time I tried to accept anything from Kikyou, I ended up almost dead and then taken away. I'll never let it happen again, just like in the saying, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

They didn't notice me until they reached their car. Then the older woman looked over to me and pointed. Kagome/Kikyou was arguing with her for a bit, then she relented and got in the car while who had to be her mother called for me to come over too.

I went. I didn't want to walk all the way across town. My 'house' didn't even have an address; it was so far away.

"So, tell me the way and I'll drop you off!" Kagome/Kikyou's mother said cheerfully, the exact opposite of Kagome. She was so mad she could hardly contain it. And something told me she wasn't Kikyou. Kikyou never showed emotion at all, except for anger. But Kagome was all kinds of things, never just angry or emotionless.

"Keep going straight for a few more blocks and then it's my house." I said tonelessly. I didn't want to go back now.

* * *

After a few more minutes of driving Kagome's mom stopped and I got out and walked the short distance to my uncle's house in the middle of the block. I looked back once I had reached the door but they were already just shapes in the fog.

I never knew I had an uncle when I was on the streets. But my mother had a brother, and she never told me. So when she died, I went to the alleys. When Kikyou found me. Then she betrayed me and not long after those damn social workers found me. Then they did their homework like good little children and found him.

"Hey! Anyone here?" I yelled into the house. I heard a moan from the kitchen and saw my uncle on the floor. He was stripped down to his briefs and drunk as a dog. I frowned down on his disgusting behavior, but I went into my room anyway. He'd come to in a minute. A note on my bedroom door told me social services would be coming by in and hour to see how things were going.

I opened my door and threw my self at my bed. It wasn't to far a jump since it was only far enough away from the door so I could open and close it with ease. Crawling to the other side of the bed, I stuck my head into the tiny space between it and the wall and pulled out a book I had taken from some library in some town.

It was my favorite, "king of the wind." It was about an Arabian horse that was as fast as the wind, but was sold with his stable boy to some guy and mistreated on the way over the sea. He was mistreated there too because of his small size, but eventually was able to run away with his stable boy and be free.

How I hoped I could be free too. Free from the terror of someone finding out my secrets, free from the dread of transforming and killing some one, free from never belonging, free from everyone having everything and then having to take what's mine too, free from life in general. I don't want to do what someone says is okay for the rest of my life! I want to make my own choices, my own destiny. And all that could have been done if it weren't for Kikyou. I hope she's dead. It's what she deserves.

But my uncle had apparently come to, and he was mad. I could hear him yelling and shouting at the TV. At least I think it was a TV. He kept calling it 'thing' and 'it.' Then I heard a crash and he was yelling 'creature' and 'abomination' instead. That was not good. Not good at all.

I didn't want to deal with him right now, so I hid between my bed and the wall. He would only see me if he took of my sheets or he looked underneath it with a flashlight and saw my arms holding me up. I heard my door open and instantly the smell of alcohol filled the room. There was also the smell of sweat and his anger. I didn't know why I was suddenly afraid. I could kill him anytime I wanted, what was there to be scared of? But I _was_ scared.

The bed suddenly gave a violent jerk and I was pinned against the wall, unable to breath. He must have seen my struggles, for he pushed the bed harder against the wall, almost crushing me.

Then the doorbell rang. It must have been an angel, for he was distracted long enough to me to get out of there and under my bed. He gave it one final push and was delighted that the bed hit the wall with a loud crunch. It was the book's cover being snapped in half that mad the sound. He left the room very happy at the thought I was dead, until I had to save the book. I scooted the bed a few inches away form the wall so I could get it, but it screeched across the floor. And then I had to let the book drop with a thud before I could catch it.

I could hear him stop mid-step, then turning on his heel. But he didn't charge towards me in a drunken rage. He ran off to the garage. I saw my chance and I ran out of my room to a better place. If I stayed there, he could have cornered me too easily. I debated on running out the door, but the social workers would be here any minute.

While I was thinking, I must have let my guard down, because I was suddenly picked up and slammed against the entryway wall. I couldn't turn around to see what he was doing, but I knew it had to do with whatever he took out of the garage. He could have anything in his free hand; a drill, a saw, a wrench, a knife, wire cutters. But I didn't have time to think. I had to get free now so I could keep my head later. I was able to squirm my way free just as he punctured the wall with his weapon right where my head had been. I didn't bother to take notice of what it was until I was across the room.

It was a crowbar. He was going to kill me with the sharp end of a crowbar. He ran at me again and I just barely managed to jump out of the way. He ran head first into the door, knocking it down. While he scrambled to get up, I changed into my normal form and prepared to fight, until I turned around and saw that the social workers had arrived.

And here I was, looking like the hanyou I am, in the middle of a battle scene with a man who just hit a door hard enough to knock it clean off it's hinges. And I didn't even have the incantation to make me look human again with me. I can only assume they put one and one together and thought I had attacked my uncle.

"And what just happened?" the main worker asked, pulling out a gun and aiming at me. She walked into the house a littleways andtheshadow of her head fell right on where the crowbar was and my head had been.

"I'll tell you what almost happened. See your shadow? That almost happened to my head!" I shouted at her.

The entire group of about 3 S.W. (a.n. I'm getting sick of writing social worker) turned to see what I was talking about and realized what I had said. They all walked into the house while5 that had been outsidewent to check on my uncle. It was all over. I knew it. They were going to believe my uncle because he's human and not me because I'm half demon. Then I'll go to jail where all the uncontrollable demons go and either I'll get the chair or the other inmates will kill me. It was all over, and I couldn't even escape.

* * *

Ending! Sorry to use such a cliffie with you guys. I need to stop now and write more for my other stories that have been waiting longer than this one. Sorry, I'll write another chapter after I'm done and it might be out before tonight is done! 


	3. Coincidence?

Part 3 

I just finished writing two chappies for my first story and now I can feel the guilt wash away and the writer's block coming in. better write this before I lose all my writing abilities.

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha's drunken uncle (although I don't want him!) and I own a copy of 'king of the wind' but the cover is torn off so I don't know who wrote it. I feel kinda bad, but you could always go to your local library and find out why Inuyasha and I both like it so much.

* * *

"Here we are. Grab your things and we'll meet your foster parents!" the head S.W. said.

I grabbed my paper bag of books, a toothbrush, and donated clothing. Then I followed her in after I slammed the car door really, really hard. I had to show them I did not want to be here and nothing they said could change my mind.

She had taken me to some old shrine. Did she think I was gonna become a monk? Who would live in this molding antique anyway? But I followed her up the many steps until we finally reached the top and then across the grounds to what was the main building. She knocked on the door and I found myself hiding behind her. I didn't know why I was scared; it's just some more stupid humans. But then I knew. The door opened and the lady who welcomed us in was none other than Kagome's mom!

"Kagome! Souta! Come help your new foster brother with his things," she called. Now do you see why I hate humans? They always have this knack at making a difficult situation even more confusing!

The said children came down some stairs and the younger one, a boy, practically tackled me, grabbed my bag and ran back up the stairs. He was yelling about how I was going to sleep with him. I didn't pay attention. I was trying to ignore the fact I knew Kagome and the look on her face when she saw me.

We had an intense staring contest, and it only ended when Kagome's mom nudged me inside along with the S.W. lady. They two adults talked about some crap and then the social worker left.

"Do you two know each other?" Kagome's mom asked Kagome and me.

"He's that jerk from school!" Kagome shouted at her.

Normally that would bug a person, especially if they had just escaped with their life and was being forced to live in another unfamiliar home. What did bug me was that my left ear itched so badly, and if I did scratch it, the spell would break again. This girl would hate me even more and probably blab to the whole school about it if I let my guard down. I was about to go nuts! I tried twitching it, I tried moving it against my head to try and scratch it that way. I tried everything. But it kept getting worse and worse.

"You can scratch your ear. I can see past that stupid spell," Kagome yelled at me. I wasted no time and relieved myself of the itch. Man that felt better!

"Stupid demon," she muttered.

"I heard that!" I snapped at her.

"Now, now children. Kagome, that wasn't very nice and Inuyasha, you didn't have to be so angry. We have to get along while we live together. Kagome, show Inuyasha to his room and then get ready for bed. It's past 11:00!" Kagome's mother scolded lightly.

And once again, I hate humans. I hate them; I hate them; I HATE THEM!!!!!

Kagome grudgingly led me up the stairs and then Souta took everything from there. In a matter of minutes we were all ready for the bedtime inspection. Souta had filled me in on it. Apparently, it is a tradition in their family, that when you are ready to go to bed, you line up in the upstairs hallway and wait for Kagome's mom to make sure you did a good job. Then you go to bed and wait for you turn to be tucked in. I didn't mind the inspection part, but hell would freeze over before anyone would 'tuck me in.'

We were inspected and sent to our rooms. Souta had already set up a futon for me and he wouldn't shut up about how happy he was to have a brother. Bla, bla, bla! This kid could be used as a weapon. You take him to the front lines and then give him a lollipop or something and the other side would be talked to death!

Kagome's mom finally came in and tucked Souta in. thank god she left me alone. Then she turned off the lights and told us to go to sleep and not talk the night away. Then she blew us both a kiss and left. I hate this place. It reminded me of too much. Things I had spent years trying to forget. I couldn't sleep at all.

I eventually snuck out of the house and gave myself a tour of the shrine. There was a little well house and tons of trees, but one tree was set apart from the rest. It had a tiny gate around it and some paper inscriptions on a string that was tied around the trunk. I decided to sleep there tonight, it wasn't too cold and the slight breeze whistling through the branches was almost like a lullaby. I thought about how things might have been different if there hadn't been that fire as I finally fell asleep.

* * *

"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I woke up to the _lovely_ screeching of Kagome's voice. It wasn't really like waking up at all. More like falling out of a tree. Yeah, that was it. I fell out of a tree to Kagome's shouts.

"Wha?" I groggily asked. I'm not a morning person.

"Breakfast is ready," Kagome, said cheerfully, all anger at me gone like dust in the wind.

"Oh, be right there," I said/yawned. I hate mornings.

"Hurry up sleepy head or we'll be late for school!" she said happily.

"That's nice," I didn't even hear her.

"Hmmm. FIRE!" she was the devil incarnate!

"Aaaaaah! Where?" she was pure evil! I'll get her back for that.

"Hurry up!" she said, delighted in the fact she had tricked me. Probably why she wasn't mad anymore.

I just growled for a minute and followed her to the kitchen. I could of just smelled my way there. It was delicious. Bacon, toast, waffles, and milk! I think I had three helpings before I was ripped from my spot at the table and forced to get ready for school. Then there was the morning inspection where Kagome's mom handed us our lunches instead of tucking us in and sent us out the door instead of to bed. As we were walking out the door I noticed that Kagome was staring at me.

"What?"

"You forgot to put on the spell that's all," she said.

I searched my pockets frantically, trying to find it, but the paper was gone! I ran back to the house and almost destroyed my stuff, found it, used it, and ran back. Kagome had a stopwatch and clicked the button just as I got back to where they were standing on the sidewalk.

"Good work! You made it in 30 seconds! You sure are fast!" Souta said after he saw the time.

"Well, we are going to be late if we don't start walking now! I want to meet up with my friends at the curb!" Kagome whined. She then broke into a run while I stood there wondering what had just taken place while Souta pulled at my sleeve. Then I had the perfect idea! I grabbed Souta's arm and ran after Kagome, dragging Souta behind me.

I managed to catch up with her even if she had a head start and I was towing a little kid behind me. Then she talked with Sango and Miroku some more and then we all headed for the middle school while Souta turned the corner and ran off with his friends to the elementary school. What horrors would await me today? It couldn't be worse that yesterday I thought. I have never been more wrong!

* * *

Sorry to leave you with yet another cliffie, but once it reaches 7 pages, I stop. Sorry. Review and I might make the chapters longer. 


	4. A Plot? WOW!

Part 4

Here is another chapter. My other fanfic isn't getting much attention, so I'm going to just leave it till I get some more reviews. Seriously, if you have two stories and one is getting more reviews and the other isn't, which one will you want to work on more? The one people are reading! Duh! Well, when I feel mad at the world, I guess it is best to write this one. And wanna know what else that sucks? isn't letting my read the fanfictions anymore! I'm sick and stuck at home with my grandma! All I want to do is read fanfictions!

* * *

Luvinukagome- you are so cool! A truly dedicated fan! I'm so happy! Remind me to give you a cookie next chapter! This folks, is a really cool kid! (Or stalker! Who cares?)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I got a dare to write a fanfic with bananas, a teddy bear, the number 7, and shoes in it. And when I get a dare, I do it!

* * *

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS?" Kagome screamed at her friends while I followed from a distance. Fine, I was eavesdropping. A guy can't have any secrets nowadays.

"Come on Kagome! Just for a week? It could be fun!" Sango pleaded. What in the world could they be talking about?

"And if anything goes wrong we'll take the blame! Please! You have to ask him!" Miroku was also begging now.

"Ugh! Fine! Just stop groveling like morons. I'll do it at lunch." She almost screamed at them.

We had now reached the school and we all went in. while I pondered why I said 'we' earlier, they grabbed they're stuff from their lockers and I stole more breakfast. When there was just a few seconds left I rushed to my locker, got it open, and ran back to the classroom and sat down just as the bell rang. I'm _sooooo_ good!

"Okay class! Today we'll start on our new band pieces! Take one and pass it down." The teacher said. I'm not even going to try to remember all their names. This one is the band guy.

Wait a minute! Band? I can't play anything! Well, wait a sec. oh yeah; I can play the, um. What do you call it? I looked around to see if I could see one in the room and sure enough, there was one in the corner, gathering dust. Looked like no one had played it in a long time. This was the one and only time I was actually grateful for something my mother tried to force my brother to teach me.

"Oh, I see we have a new student! What is your name and what is you game?" the band guy asked me.

"Inuyasha and I play that thing over there." I said while pointing to the instrument.

"I thought we would never get someone who could play the drum set! Come over here!" the band guy said. He was gesturing towards the drums.

I went there and sat down in the seat, surrounded by all the drums and the cymbals. I loved this!

"Can you read sheet music? Or do you go by ear?" the band guy asked me. I think I'll learn his name some time. I like this guy for some reason.

"I just play." I answered.

"Then let's play 'flight of the thunderbird' once through and see what comes of it. BAND! One, two, three, four!" he instructed while he stayed by my side.

The song had a four beat feeling to it so I tapped the bass pad with my foot to keep the beat. Then the trumpets started to play this really jazzy kind of tune and I hit the cymbal that sounded good with that. Then the bas section started to play this really weird rhythm that I copied with my free hand on the snares. The things I played kept getting more and more complicated as the piece went on, just playing what felt right. The title really fit the song, because you almost felt like you were flying. It was so cool! We played it the entire day, sometimes playing certain sections so the clarinets could practice a long string of notes a little bit slower. But it went by pretty fast, even if we did play for and hour. But the bell rang and he told the band to put away their instruments and get going. I left before he could find me. I wanted to keep that flying feeling for a little while.

Then we ran to our next class, and I mean the entire school was running! You didn't run and you got run over. I followed Kagome and her friends to that same room full of the computers again and sat down nest to a computer with my name by it.

The class was pretty uneventful, you read from the textbook and basically copied the exact words on to a worksheet. Then you played games for the rest of the period.

Then it was off to third hour where we drew all day. Art was pretty boring and most of the students talked. I didn't have anyone to talk to so I almost accidentally drew Kagome dangling over a boiling pot of water with a toaster in it and a couple alligators. Instead I crumpled it up and threw it away, while instead drawing a teddy bear that had been on Souta's bed that morning. It was pretty good too.

Then when that was over, we hurried off to 4th hour, which was science. I sat in back and didn't pay attention. Luckily I wasn't called on or something. We got a work sheet to complete and I copied off of Kagome. I don't think she noticed.

Then it was 5th hour, same class I had started yesterday with. Lunch was coming soon and I could smell the bananas and the hotdogs and the potato chips. I could also smell fear in Kagome's direction, so I knew she was dreading whatever Miroku and Sango had begged her to do. It was about asking someone something. What was so scary about that? Man I wish I had started eavesdropping a few seconds earlier. Then I would at least know what was going on.

Math went by with out a hitch, except the teacher said I failed that pretest.

* * *

Flash back>

"If your going bungee jumping, how far should your bungee cord be when stretched? More that 100 feet?" the teacher had said. Then he mouthed the word 'no' while slowly shaking his head like that was a bad guess.

* * *

Well, what do I care if some guy thinks I failed that on purpose? Not my fault he's a loser. Anyway, lunch was just 30 seconds away. Then 20, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, YES!!!! I love to count down to meals.

As the rest of the class ran to lunch, I noticed that Kagome and her friends weren't among the group. She was probably trying to hide from what she had to do and her friends were practically dragging her to lunch. I decided I would stick around and wait for them, so I walked back to the classroom and sure enough, kagome had the doorpost securely in her hands while Sango and Miroku were pulling on her legs. When I showed up, Miroku and Sango dropped her legs and whispered to her that now she didn't even have to walk all the way to lunch. What ever that meant.

Kagome stood up and brushed off her clothes a bit, then cleared her throat until Miroku yelled at her to get it over with. Now I understood, she had to ask me something. That is what she had been dreading.

"Hey, um, Inuyasha? Do you want to do with us to the luck seven bowling alley and play a few rounds with us?" she asked hesitatingly.

"That was what you were so worried about all day?" I asked her. Then when she nodded I couldn't hold it in any more. I laughed and I laughed and I laughed some more. It was too funny seeing the pathetic look on her face when she nodded. I was able to choke out a 'yes' before I nearly died from laughing. Then I followed them to lunch but I had to laugh again whenever she looked at me. It was too funny!

Then we went to reading where we read an excerpt from a book where a slave owner forced the slaves to only have one shoe so he could save money and they couldn't run away.

Then we went to language arts where we learned how to write persuasive letters. It was really weird; you had to write a letter to some guy, trying to persuade him to do something that you think would be good for the community. You had to make it seem like it is the best idea in the world by first talking about a few disadvantages and then turning it around and making those sound like good things that would benefit everyone.

Once that was over we went to history, where we took notes the entire time. Then the bell rang and I put my homework in a pile by my locker for me to pick up and walk off with when I felt like it. I waited around for a little bit, then took my stuff and left for Kagome's house.

* * *

Naraku's house in Naraku's point of view>

(a.n. this is not in Inuyasha's point of view! Weird after all this time, isn't it?)

Father was pacing again. Back and forth, back and forth! That's all that moron does is to walk back and forth, worrying over that stupid kid. That kid! If only he had died in the fire like the rest of his family, then father would pay attention to me instead of trying to find and kill him. Why didn't people die when they were supposed to?

"Your blocking the hallway son, come back later. Daddy is busy." Father called to me, ripping me from my fantasy of ripping that kid.

"I might now where that 'Inuyasha' kid is." I stated calmly. He stopped dead in his tracks. I knew that would get his attention. Now it is time for my own scheming.

"W-what?" father stuttered. You always knew when he was surprised because of that. That's why he's never been good at this kind of evil plotting.

"I know of a certain kid named Inuyasha who is the right age to be that kid your fire missed." I continued, he was right where I wanted him.

"Where? You tell me right now young man!" he tried to use that 'fatherly authority' on me. It didn't work because now I was in control. Now that wretched scum would pay for messing up my father's plans. And father would pay too; he would pay dearly once that Inuyasha was dead!

A small smile snuck its way on my face as I told him just enough to ensure Inuyasha's certain death. Kikyou hadn't done the job all the way; I knew my father would.

* * *

Inuyasha's point of view>

(a.n. phew! Back to the normalness!)

"INUYASHA! Let's go to the bowling alley!" Kagome called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I didn't know why I was going. I needed to do some pretest-like homework to see where I was compared to everyone else, but I went anyway. I could always stay up and do it. I never slept anyway.

"Well, hurry up! I wanna get the sparkly green one before Sango!" she yelled back as she left the house. I sighed before I put away my stuff and followed her.

Once outside, I made sure the spell was on and looked around for Kagome. Some how I got the idea she was trying to lose me, but I sniffed her out anyway and followed her at a distance. I could take a hint when it was needed. After a few minutes of walking, I noticed Sango and Miroku's scents mixing with Kagome's so I decided they had met up with her.

I continued tracking them until I almost smacked head first into the bowling alley. Looking through the windows I could see Kagome and her friends having a really fun time. I had never gone bowling before, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to just watch.

They had been playing for an hour before it started to rain. First it was just misting, I hardly noticed, but soon it was pouring. I wasn't in the most protected spot either if you know what I mean. I went to enter the building. It _was _raining after all.

Kagome noticed me instantly. She has like a 6th sense when it comes to me showing up. I hadn't lived at her house for more that a day and I already knew that.

She groaned as Sango and Miroku noticed me too and they eagerly forced me to join their game. I didn't care. I just wanted to be with ka- I mean I wanted to be inside. Yeah, inside. The rain…um, yeah.

"Earth to Inuyasha! Earth to Inuyasha! We are leaving. You can practice being a statue some other time." Kagome said, lightly tapping on my forehead. My eyes crossed involuntarily for a moment before I realized I had been thinking the entire time I was here. Oh well, it's not like this was going to be my one and only chance to learn how to bowl, right? Those goons who wanted my fam- whoa! Don't think about that!

While my mind was busy yelling at itself, my body decided to ignore it and follow Kagome home. This was really weird. I don't think I've ever done this much thinking at one time. I knew there were some people who wouldn't think that it was even possible for me to think. Their loss, right?

When we were just about to go up the shrine steps, two things happened before I heard the shot.

1) Kagome looked at me and smiled. That was great!

-And-

2) Someone tried to knock me unconscious by hitting me on the head with a crow bar.

I grabbed it just before it could land a blow to my head and ripped it out of the thugs' hands. I decided to chew my self out about letting bad guys that close later and kick ass now. Then as I turned to kick some tail, I heard the gun go off. This was not good. I knew I could take a hit by a bullet and play dead so they would leave, but if I did, Kagome would be in danger. Part of me wanted to say, "who cares? She's a human!" but I could almost feel someone smack me lightly on the head like my mother used to when I said stupid stuff like that.

Analyzing the situation I saw 2 things in our favor and 2 things that could be potentially bad.

Good:

1) They only had one gun

2) They were 3 humans

Bad:

1) They had Kagome

2) The gun was pointed at her head.

"Hey, kid! Come with us quietly and the girl lives a little bit longer." The guy with the gun said.

They had almost solved the problem for me. I raised my hands above my head and moved as if to follow them. The guy with the gun lowered it, how stupid could you get. I turned instantly and made to grabbed Kagome and run out of here. Unfortunately I had to run straight at the gun, which was pointed at me now. That saying is right, things do look different when you're staring down the barrel of a gun.

The ass emptied the entire gun into my stomach. That was not good. Here is a perfect example of math lesson number one on the streets:

If a gun has 6 bullets in it and all but one is shot into your stomach, what are your odds of surviving if it is a 1/10 chance of survival and your only half human. The answer is 2/10, which can be simplified to 1/5, which is still not good.

Kagome screamed. She screamed and she screamed and she screamed some more. Even after I had gotten to her and ran off while carrying her bridal style, that was very painful, she still screamed. Even after I had gotten all the way across town and to my old home, which I had dubbed "Yasha's Alley," she was still screaming.

"Will you shut up? You're hurting' my ears!" I screamed back.

I'll give her this much, she stopped screaming. But she started bawling instead. I just ignored her. I had to lie down. My stomach was killing me. That was probably going to be literal in a few hours.

At least I could see my mom again.

NO! Mom would have wanted me to live!

But how was she supposed to know what it was like to live with out her?

DYING IS OUT OF THE QUESTION!

Whoa, am I arguing with my self? Now I know I'm dying.

Or I'm just crazy.

I'm not crazy!

The crazy people are so blissfully unaware of how insane they really are.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

This is the end of chappie 4! Just to clear some stuff up, Inuyasha used to take a normally fatal bullet wound so he could play dead and the gangs would eventually leave. That is what he means up there. Also, they are now in his alley that he lived in when he was on the streets. He named it 'Yasha' instead of 'Inuyasha' because Inu means dog and Yasha means demon so if he just called it 'Yasha' (demon) it would scare away people. Well, more that 'Inuyasha' would. 


	5. Friends?

Part 5

Wow, I actually have a plot. I wonder how mad Naraku will be when Inuyasha goes to school? Or will he even go back? This is the perfect time to run away, except for the fact he's dying. Should I kill off Inuyasha? You'll have to review and tell me!

On the point of view thing, it will mostly be Kagome and Inuyasha's, some times Naraku, but 70 Inu and 29.999999999 Kagome and 0.000000001 Naraku. Now that that is cleared up, on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own the lucky seven bowling alley. I own the dancing bananas. I own Inuyasha's drunken uncle (I'm selling him on EBAY! I don't want him) and I own this story. I just don't own the most of the characters.

* * *

Kagome's point of view> 

"You cannot die! I forbid it!" I sobbed. Why, I hated this guy? Great! Now I'm wishing death on someone who is dying because of me!

"Shut………..up." Inuyasha barely whispered. He was trying to act like nothing had happened so I wouldn't be upset anymore. I'd be bawling if I was in his position and not dead yet.

"Only if you promise not to die!" I bargained. I don't know why it made me feel better, probably because it was like talking him out of something. If he would just focus on living then he couldn't die, right?

"Fine! Just stop talking, please!" now he was being just plain rude! But he was in no condition to be glared at, especially after what he just did. So I 'shut up-ed' and watched him breathe, just to make sure he was.

"Is it 'piss off Inuyasha day?'" he asked me.

"Why would you say that?" I asked back in the same tone.

"Because first the teachers give me a hard time, you ask me to go with you to some bowling place, you try to lose me in the rain, I wait in the rain, I get shot 5 times, you won't shut up, and then you stare at me like I'm a freak in the zoo. Wouldn't you call that a 'piss Inuyasha off day?'" he explained. To my relief he seemed to be a bit better. I don't know how it is possible, but he had stopped bleeding during his ranting.

"Well, aren't we feeling better?" I joked, more to cheer my self up. I was still pretty shocked at what had happened.

"What do you mean 'we?' you got off easy!" he was really mad now, but there was this glaze over his eyes that seemed to contradict his words. Almost like he was sad and happy and relieved at the same time.

"Let's get out of here." I said. It was raining and I even my bones were soaked. There was a really cold wind blowing too.

"No."

"But your hurt!"

"We are staying here until morning." Inuyasha was so stubborn.

"But it's freezing!" I just couldn't get him to change his mind.

"Let's get some of this trash out of my spot and then we can dry off." Inuyasha said 'my spot.' Did he use to live here? Mom never told me that. She always tells me about the new foster brothers and sisters she brings home.

"What spot?" I asked.

"This one." He groaned as he got up. He used the brick wall to shuffle towards an almost invisible lean-to made of ply board. I wouldn't have noticed it if Inuyasha hadn't pointed it out.

I went over towards it and looked in. there was trash everywhere! Coke bottles, beer cans, McDonald wrappers, plastic grocery bags, and molding rags. It was everywhere. He started to throw out some of the cans and I did too. Soon you could see old square of carpet being used as a floor and a few slightly damp throw pillows in one corner. This shelter looked a lot bigger from the inside than from outside. I soon found out why; some of the bricks from the walls had been pulled out, creating a small cave like dug out that looked like a very dry place to put a certain young boy who was dealing with 5 gunshot wounds.

I didn't even notice him push me in and shove me into that cave-like crevice until he started pulling the trash back to block the openings. Even if it did smell, the lean-to started to get really warm, and fast. Soon I was taking off my jacket because it was so hot.

"Stop squirming. I'm trying to sleep." Inuyasha mumbled. He had curled himself up in a corner by the sloping ply-board wall with an old army blanket. Man did he like it hot in here. After turning a few times, he seemed to find a comfortable position on his back. He frowned in his sleep and reached under his back to pull out a stray can that we had missed and returned to a peaceful slumber. He looked like an angel when he slept.

I stared at him for a long time, hours even. I learned a lot in that time. I learned he mumbled in his sleep and that when ever I moved or made a sound his dog-ears would twitch. After experimenting with his ear twitching abilities, his mumblings became more and more coherent, until I could hear what he was saying if I got my ear real close.

"You promised." Inuyasha sleep talked.

"What promise?" I asked my self aloud.

"You said you'd never leave me." He continued.

"Who?" I asked this sleeping Inuyasha.

"Mother." He replied. He must have been half asleep and answering me subconsciously.

"When?"

"A long time ago when I was small."

"Why didn't she keep it?" I asked.

"I was bad."

"What did you do?" why would any mother leave their child just for being bad?

"I was born"

"Did she ever say that?" that didn't make any sense at all. How could you have been bad for being born?

"No."

"Did you think of that all by yourself?"

"No."

"Who did?" who would say such a thing to someone whose life was already messed up enough?

"My brother."

"Anyone else?" this guy has problems. I swear if he lives I'll never be mean again.

"Other kids."

"Why?"

"I'm different."

"How different?"

"I'm a hanyou. A half-demon." That was the most confusing thing he said. What was so bad about being half demon? You would be half human too.

"What would they do?"

"They wouldn't let me play."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"What else?"

"They hurt me. They hurt mom."

"How didn't she keep it?" I wanted to change to a different subject.

"Keep what?"

"Her promise."

"She didn't wake up."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't wake up." His eyes scrunched up with the effort of repressing bad memories.

"Did she die?"

"What girl died? Why are you in my face? Am I that interesting?" uh-oh, busted. I guess it was with the effort of waking up instead.

"Nothing. I meant he and I was talking about you." That was the best lie I ever made up.

"Do you have a watch?" Inuyasha asked while rubbing his eyes. He definitely was not a morning person.

"Um, yeah. I hope it isn't broken." I looked at my watch. "It's 7 am." Wow, did I stay up watching him that late?

"We better get you home. Your mom will be worried." Inuyasha said groggily while laying back down. He was clearly too tired to go anywhere and wouldn't admit it to me.

"I'm not going with out you and you are not leaving this place until your better." I reprimanded. Now I sounded just like the doctor I wanted to be when I grew up.

"Whatever." He yawned. He was half asleep again, but he didn't talk anymore. It was probably my blabbing that woke him up in the first place. In a way I was sad that he didn't tell me more, but I was also happy because that meant he was actually sleeping and not half asleep. Now he was getting some well-deserved rest and I was being selfish for wanting him to talk more.

He slept for 5 more hours, during which I dozed and watched him in turns. His eyes opened after a while and he just stared at the ceiling of our little shelter. Some how I got the feeling those golden eyes weren't seeing.

"Are you okay?" I asked, but he didn't say anything. He kept staring with those beautiful eyes glazed over.

"Inuyasha?" he still wasn't responding. Something was wrong. His ears weren't even twitching when I spoke anymore. They hung lifeless from his head.

"Wake up!" I screamed as I hit him rather hard in the chest.

To my relief his ears started twitching. I decided to poke them and I couldn't help but smile as they twitched madly to get rid of the feeling of my touch. Looking back to see if he was still in that trance like state I saw that he had closed his eyes again. I had been so scared he had been dead. Maybe his heart had stopped and that pounding I gave him started it again. I had gone to first aid classes before and that was one of the first things you learned how to do. I laid my self out on his chest to listen to his heartbeat to make sure he wasn't going to die on me.

I must have fallen asleep like that because before I knew it I was being gently laid back in my corner and his army blanket being wrapped around me instead. I peeked my eye open to see what was happening. Inuyasha had his back to me. If I sat up a bit I could see that he was clearing some of the trash away. He probably wanted to get something to eat.

I watched him for a while and saw him walk out. He wasn't shuffling anymore, but you could tell his stomach still hurt. He moved off to a place where I couldn't see him anymore and I realized what he was doing. I blushed at the thought and he must have noticed when he came back in.

"Are you too warm or something?" Inuyasha asked. Thank god he didn't think my face was red from remembering that guys gotta go too.

"No I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Okay. You can go back home whenever." He didn't seem like he was saying, "You can go home," as much as he seemed to say, "Are you going to leave?"

"You are not going anywhere and I'm not going with out you so we are stuck here." I was getting tired of saying that.

"Keh, your loss."

"Aren't you coming home too?" he was making things seem like he was staying here.

"No."

"You have to! I have to tell mom what happened!" he was not staying here.

"You don't need me for that."

"How can I go to sleep at night with leaving a wounded boy by himself in an alley on my conscience?"

"It's easy. Close your eyes and breath slow. You'll sleep every time."

"I am not going home without you there too." He was not going to win.

"Like I said before, your loss. I never like those poofy beds anyway." He said with the biggest, most annoying smirk I had ever seen! He was so getting on my nerves. But if he can last out here, I can too. No one was going to be more stubborn than Kagome Higurashi, demon or not.

* * *

Had to end it here. Sorry. It isn't a cliffy though. Oh, luvinukagome gets a cookie! 


	6. Becoming Closer

Part 6

Here is another Naraku's point of view. Did everyone like the conversations between Kagome and Inuyasha's sub-conscious? If so, review and tell me, even if the story is already finished and turned into an Inuyasha movie when I buy Inuyasha from Rumiko Takahashi. By the way:

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, except for Lucky Seven Bowling alley and Inuyasha's drunken uncle. (I got a bid for -$0.01 cents. Sad isn't it. Who want's a free drunken uncle who beats their nephews? Anyone? Hello?)

I will be holding the LUV awards! The most dedicated fan will get a cookie and the next chapter dedicated to them. So far luvinukagome has won for 6 times in a row because she is the only fan. Well, the only fan that writes reviews for every chapter. Someone needs to put and end to her winning streak; she's making you all look bad! Personally I don't care, as long as there is one fan/cool stalker who is reading/worshiping my story. She even reads the author's notes. (I don't most of the time.)

So this chapter is dedicated to luvinukagome and she gets a big cookie the size of her head to make up for all the times she won but didn't get a cookie.

* * *

Naraku's point of view>

"What do you mean he got away? You put 5 bullets in him!" father screamed at his henchmen.

"He grabbed the girl and ran. He was too fast, ran like a greyhound." The leader explained with his eyes on the ground.

"He is a 13 year old boy, surely you can manage to kill something that easy." Father sighed. He was rubbing the area between his eyes like he had a headache.

"Sorry boss, we'll get right on it." The leader of the henchmen replied as the all left the room with a flick of father's hand.

"May I offer a solution?" I asked.

"You were right last time, what?" father was desperate.

"Find the girl who was with Inuyasha. She will probably take him to her home after a while." This was too easy. Why was father screwing it up so bad?

"That is a good idea!" father's face brightened, and so did his mood. We'll see how happy he is when I deal with him. Just as soon as he kills Inuyasha, then he'll get what he deserves.

* * *

Inuyasha's point of view>

"I should have followed the rules." I mumbled to my self. I had a set of rules that normally keeps you out of trouble unless you were already in it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**INYASHA'S GUIDE TO STAYING OUT OF TROUBLE!**_

_1. Never talk to humans._

_2. Never talk to demons._

_3. Avoid Wal-Mart dumpsters._

_4. Don't go to soup kitchens with out that stupid spell on._

_5. Don't go anywhere with out that dumb spell on._

_6. Don't go anywhere period._

_7. Don't get caught._

_8. If someone goes into your alley, wait until they leave to do anything._

_9. Only go out at night if you have to go out at all._

_10. What you can live with out, you don't need._

_11. Never, ever, ever go into the women's bathroom at the train station, no matter what kind of food is inside._

_12. Don't say thank you, just take it and run._

_13. Never give out your name._

_14. Never tell anyone where your spot is._

_15. Don't tell anyone anything._

_16. Don't even speak._

_17. Don't roll in something smelly, no matter how much you want to. _("I haven't done that in a while." I reminisced.

_18. Don't eat shoes. _

_19. Don't eat bacon grease, it smells good but it makes you throw up._

_20. Don't trust anyone._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked me. I guess I must have spaced off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Never better."

"So, maybe you should get shot more often if you're so much better." She know so very little.

"Maybe I'm already healed!" oops, broke #15! I guess I've already broken #1, #6, #13, #14, and #16 this week.

"There is no way you could of healed that fast! It's only been 16 hours since you were shot!"

I couldn't help it. I just had to tell somebody my secrets. I'd kept some for so long I forgot them. I was just itching to tell her. I caved. I pulled up my shirt and showed her my stomach, which was all right again, just like I expected it too.

"But you were shot, and bleeding. How can you be better so quick? Are you holding out on me?" she joked. I don't know why. Did she think she was my friend or something? Well, she did stay with me all night when she could of gone home. And she keeps refusing to go home till I'm better. I'll have to think a little more on this one.

"I'm half demon remember." I said. That should explain it all right?

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I heal faster, run faster, smell things better, jump higher, fight better, and look a lot different than a human." There, everything was out in the open.

"Oh, so your like a super human?" she was annoying.

"I'm not a lowly human! Even a super one." Now she had to get it.

"Are you a demon then?"

"No! They do all that stuff even better than I do!" now she had to get it.

"So you don't fit in either one?" she was high. That was it; she had gotten high from the trash fumes. That is all. Even if she was high, she sure hit the nail on the head.

"You could say that."

"Then where _do_ you fit in?"

"Keh, shut up." I never thought of that. This girl is t-r-o-u-b-L!

"My friend, Sango, she tells me that demons are evil. Every single last one. She says that half-demons are rare because a human wouldn't normally have kids with and evil thing unless they were already evil. So that means half-demons are even worse." Uh-oh, if she told Sango I would be so dead.

"Is she a demon exterminator?" I couldn't help but shiver when I said the word. Look at it! Does that look like a happy word?

"Her parents are. So I guess she will be one when she grows up too."

"Keh." When you couldn't think of anything to say, soft grunts are the best way to go.

"I won't tell. I never tell her. Most of her friends are demons with those silly spells on anyway. I never tell." Was she trying to sound comforting? Yes, this was comforting. There are demons at the school I go to! Very comforting.

"Hmm."

"So, the humans think you're an evil demon. What do the demons think?" Kagome asked.

"Most of them don't ask, they just beat the living crap outta me and leave when they think I'm dead. The ones who do talk, they think my father was a weakling for marrying a human and that I'm a black mark on their demon heritage. So they also leave when they think I'm dead." My secrets were falling through my hands like water. Why did this silly little girl affect me like this? I feel so calm when she's here, like the world doesn't matter.** (a.n. The Inu&Kagome fans are happy now! At least you should be!)**

"So, the humans don't see that you part human too and the demons don't see that you also part demon. Other wise you'd fit into both, huh?"

"I guess." See! I can't just 'keh' and let it be done! No, she has to make me use words! This is a very weird relationship we got going here.

"If you could fit into one, and one only, which would you rather be? Human or demon?" this is possibly the most difficult question to answer. Even I didn't know the answer. Well, if I picked demon, I would be strong and no one could hurt my family or me again! And if I picked human, I could be with people who can love and laugh and be happy with themselves for just getting a good grade. I could just be the dog I am and make my brother happy. He always said I should just turn into a dog and be the mutt I really am. I could always stay the same and live out the rest of my life in this stupid alley. Never mind. They all suck.

"Neither." There was my answer.

"Would you stay the same?"

"Nope." That was true too.

"What would you do then?"

"I don't know." There, she knew more about me. This is going to get me into so much trouble! So, so, so, so much trouble!

"It all sucks huh? I think that too sometimes. I'm a miko. Well, not a very good one. Sometimes I wish I could be a complete miko and others I wish I could just be a normal girl."

"Wow. You're a miko huh? If you're a miko, then why am I not dead or purified or turned into a frog or something?" mikos attack demons, not stay by their side all night.

"Because we are the same. We both don't fit in anywhere except with each other." That was the sappiest thing I had ever heard, and I've read some pretty sappy romance novels too!

"Corny, I know, but I can't help it. That is how I feel and I'm not like you so that I can hide what ever I'm feeling." She went on.

"So that's why you're nice all of a sudden? You feel sorry for me?" I hate pity. I hate it, I hate it, and I hate it!

"No, I realized I'm not the only one in this world who doesn't belong, that's all."

"Oh."

"Want to go home since you better?" she asked. Of course I wanted to go back, but my stomach was still hurting pretty bad. Maybe it wasn't as healed as it looked. And here was another good example of math on the streets:

InuyashaKagome's home FOOD!!!!

Can't argue with that logic, so I followed Kagome back to her house. Well, we wandered around a bit till Kagome knew where she was, and then I followed her to her house. It took a while, but I could eventually see the steps to the shrine coming up. I was so glad. I didn't think I could make it another block. We were almost there until a fresh wave of pain lowered me to my knees. It was official, I should have listened to Kagome the first time and stayed in that alley. But the food! I could smell it all the way down here.

"Are you all right? What's wrong? Is you stomach hurting again?" Kagome asked as she grabbed my arm to pull me up on my feet. She then tried to support me as we shuffled homeward. I didn't need any help! Well, I guess I did kind of need help, sometimes, on rare occasions, like now.

The pain was too much to think anymore. Things started to get fuzzy around the edges. Then a fog of black surrounded everything. I wasn't going to pass out just yet. Maybe when I got the food. Then I could pass out as much as my body wanted. I tried to force the blackness away and when it finally cleared I got shot again, but with a dart. Then the black came slamming into my world like a bullet train and I really did pass out.

* * *

Kagome's point of view>

I half carried, half dragged Inuyasha to the shrine steps. Just my luck when he started to go unconscious. He tried so hard, and pushed himself so much. I don't even think he realized that his wounds weren't healed all the way and wanted to go home just for me. Or my mother's cooking. I sat him down on the steps so I could catch my breath and he woke up just enough to open his eyes. Almost as if it had been a signal, he was shot again, but with these little darts you see zookeepers use to make animals go to sleep. A huge man grabbed me from behind and covered my face with a smelly rag. Not too long afterwards I couldn't see any more and then I too joined Inuyasha in sweet oblivion. (Trans: she passed out too.)

* * *

Still Kagome's point of view>

When I woke up, I didn't even know if my eyes were open or not because I couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. I felt along the wall of my cell and found out 2 things:

1. It was a very tiny cell

-And-

2. Inuyasha was here too.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Are you awake?" I asked. It made me feel better to hear some noise. If I had assumed right, we were in a windowless, soundproof room. There wasn't even a one-way window inside a mirror.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked me groggily. Yup, he wasn't a morning person.

"Some guys hit you with tranquilizer and they took you and me both away and put us here. That's all I know." I really needed someone to keep talking. I hate the dark!

"Hmm." He said. I wondered what that meant until I heard him start to snore. It was very soft, but you could hear in anyway. It must have been too noisy with the rain for me to hear it earlier.

I was grateful Inuyasha snored. It filled in the silence perfectly, not too loud and not too quiet. It was the perfect thing he could of done, besides talking to me. It made the room feel safe, even if I couldn't see that it was. Probably because it made it impossible to imagine the noises of things that go bump in the night.

He started mumbling in his sleep again, but he didn't say anything that made sense. He would list of all the names of pie in alphabetical order and then do it again but backwards. Something told me he was starving. I wonder why? I soon fell asleep just after started to count how many different kinds of pie he named of. I think I lost count at 97. He sure knows a lot about pie.

* * *

Inuyasha's dream>

**(a.n. Tell me in your reviews how much you like this part. I might put a few more in.)**

_Food, mountains of it, it was everywhere. And it was neatly put in groups. The hamburgers in one stack, the ramen in another, and on top of this lovely pyramid were pies. I decided to count how much pie was here. The more I counted, the more pie there was to count. The pile grew bigger and bigger until it blocked out the sun. I was standing on top of this huge tower of pie and I looked down to the ground below. 'Maybe,' I reasoned, 'the pile will shrink if I name all the pies.' I started to name them, but the pile grew and grew. It continued growing higher even when I stopped talking. It eventually stopped, but Kagome was down on the ground. She called up to me what kind of pie I liked. I tried to yell back down to her to get away from the pie because I was sure it would fall any minute, but she couldn't hear me. I watched in horror as she started to pull on of the pies out of the stack. She seemed to move in slow motion as the pie was pulled away and the pies began to fall. She was soon buried and I was falling to the ground. Just before I would hit the ground and be a little Inuyasha smear…………_

* * *

still inuyasha's point of veiw>

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was to be expected. I was going to hit the ground and die.

"What? What is it?" Kagome asked me frantically. She can't do that; she's buried under pie. Then I opened my eyes. Didn't make much difference because it was pitch black. I could feel Kagome shaking me like a rag doll.

"Are we dead?" I asked. I had to know right?

"No, we're just in a very small room and I think you had a horrible dream." Kagome sighed in relief.

"I did not." I don't get scared of dreams.

"Then what were you screaming for?" uh-oh, she got me there.

"Keh." I couldn't think of anything.

"Well, since your awake, can you break us out?" Kagome asked.

"Just a minute, let my eyes adjust." I replied. And sure enough, in a few seconds I was able to see the outline of everything in the room.

It was a very small room. No lights or windows, and the door was perfectly sealed to not have any room underneath it. It made me a little worried that there were no openings to get air inside here until I saw a vent. It was very small, we wouldn't be able to crawl through it, but it was an opening nonetheless. I looked back to the door, and saw that the hinges were on the inside. This was a very dumb thing to do, even if no one would be able to see the hinges or pull them up. It was still very stupid.

I got up and walked over to the door, telling Kagome about the hinges. She stared in my direction, unable to see me, but her surprise that I could see was still clear on her face. I pulled and struggled against hinge #1 until I had gotten the bolt out. Kagome gasped when it hit the floor with a clang and I realized she couldn't see what I was doing. I told her instantly and I could see her relax a bit.

Continuing with the task at hand, I managed to get the rest of the hinges un-bolted in about an hour. A small crack of light poured in from the top of the door since there was nothing holding it up. The only thing to do now was to knock the door down. I didn't think I was up to it, since my stomach still hurt just a bit, but I didn't say so. Kagome wanted out of here and she was going to get out if it was the last thing I do.

Stepping away from the door a bit, I prepared to slam into it with everything I got until it broke free, but there wasn't much room to get a running start. I still gave it a try. I went at it twice as long as my body would allow. If Kagome hadn't stopped me I would have probably killed my self on that damn door. She practically wrestled me away from the door and lectured me for a long time about over exerting my self. She did promise I could try again, but after a nice long nap. She said the constant banging was giving her a headache.

With the door no longer sealed, a cold breeze drifted in. I didn't mind, I was wearing warmer clothes, but Kagome was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I didn't know what I was doing until Kagome was snuggled warmly in my lap and was using my long sleeves as a blanket against the cold. It felt so natural, like I was supposed to do this. I was too tired to fight it, so I fell asleep even before Kagome did.

* * *

It is 10 pages long! I have to stop here. And I have been informed that since Inuyasha and Kagome are foster brother and sister, it would be weird it they fell in love. Too bad, so sad. I'm the author, and that was just an excuse to get rid of Inu's uncle and make them spend more time together. 


	7. The Splitting Of Ways

Part 7

There is a major split in the story here. The first part is Kagome and the second is Inuyasha who did the same thing. I'll explain at the end.

* * *

"Kagome. Wake up! I can't feel my legs!" I gently roused the sleeping girl. Well, now that I look back on it growling isn't the gentlest way to wake up someone.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"You are busting outta here. I've been thinking, and I think that vent up there is just big enough for you to fit." I explained.

"But what about you?"

"I'll take the back door. Now hurry up and get off of me."

"Oh, sorry." She said quickly. She jumped up like a cricket, fast and with a small chirp.

"Do you need me to help you get up there?" I asked.

"I can't even see the wall." She replied.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget…."

"-That your part demon?" she asked sweetly, just a bit too sweet for my taste.

"Just get in there!" I sigh, almost throwing her into the vent. Sure was lucky that it had a mesh screen, or she would have had a concussion for sure.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Now get moving!"

* * *

'_That was rude! Well, I guess it's my fault for putting him in such a bad mood.'_

"Aren't you coming?" I asked. I didn't want to go if he wasn't coming.

"You just go!"

"I can't leave without you! I promised you that in the alley!" I couldn't remember if that was true or not, it seemed like a lifetime since I had been hating the world in my last hour class just over two days ago.

"You get out of here and then you get somewhere safe. I'll come for you."

"But-"

"I said I'd come for you! Now get a move on!" he said, shoving the lid back on the vent.

'_You better you stupid, stupid…. Ugh! What ever!'_

I started to crawl through the vent. I must have hit at least a million dead ends before I saw a small beam of light coming from my left. I scuttled to it. There really isn't another word for it because the vent became smaller and smaller the closer I came to it. I was wriggling like a fish on a line once I got to the light. It was a screen that opened up from the vent and the tunnel got wider farther ahead. I looked in to see if it was a way out, but all I saw was an empty room. I was almost going to dismiss it until I heard a chillingly familiar voice coming from the 'empty' room.

"I thought we had a deal, Dr." a voice similar to Naraku's threatened amidst a heavy stream of static.

"Unfortunate for you. I'm not scared of you Mr. Onigumo. I don't make deals with terrorists."

'_Mr. Onigumo. That must be Naraku's dad. But if he's a terrorist…'_

"Such a harsh word. I'd call it a…very persuasive person."

"Only because you use black mail and violence. I cannot and will not give up one of my subjects. You'd just kill the poor lad!"

"And you won't? You are known for your love to disassemble things. A half demon would be too hard for you to resist."

"You are right about that, but your still not getting him.

'_Half demon? INUYASHA'S A HALF DEMON! This can't be good.'_

"You go have your fun then, but I'll be back to… check up on things."

"And the answer will be the same."

"Oh, I doubt it." And then the static stopped and footsteps went away from my opening and left the room after the licks flicked off and the door slammed shut.

"_I have to get back to Inuyasha. I have to tell him this!"_

But I couldn't turn around, the tunnel was to small, so I crawled to where it widened out and I turned around there just to find that I couldn't find my way back. I searched for hours, but I managed to find was an opening to the outside. Eventually I gave up. I couldn't be of any use if I was lost in the ventilation system. So I squeezed myself out and ran for the nearest city, which happened to be not too far away.

* * *

"Man, I had no idea! You need to tell me these things!" Sango said, shaking me by the shoulders.

It had been two years since that fateful week with Inuyasha. I had just told Sango the whole story, start to finish. She was the first I had ever told, except when I had written it down in my diary. I had pretended I was writing a letter to him, telling him how I knew he was a big sweetie deep down. But I had even abandoned that fantasy after a couple months. My family bought the story of Inuyasha going back to the streets. That was sort of true. Souta got over it pretty quick and the social workers couldn't find him, so everyone stopped looking.

"You blame yourself for it all, huh?"

"Yeah. You can't tell anyone though!"

"About the story or you blaming yourself?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm just playing! I'm sure he'll come back. He did promise."

"No he didn't. He only said he would."

"It doesn't sound like that. Besides he's a demon. They can look out for themselves. And they are stubborn. He's not going to give up as easily as you're trying to make it seem." Sango said through clenched teeth.

"You hate him already, don't you?" I asked, picking up on the bitterness.

"Why didn't you tell me my boyfriend was a demon?" she shrieked, having finally lost her composure.

"He wanted to tell you when he was ready. Wasn't he a nice guy before you knew what he was?"

"But still! EW!"

"You just don't get it! Not all demons are bad and not all humans are good. GOT IT?" I was sick of this.

"Fine, just don't explode Mrs. Vesuvious."

"Huh?"

"It was a volcano that destroyed Pompeii. And it's on our history test, so you need to study, and bad!"

And the subject was changed that easily. Just like that, exactly the same as the decision to abandon hopes of Inuyasha's return when I ran away from the building; stopped writing the letters to him; and later that night when I ripped out every single page of my diary with Inuyasha's name on it, crying my eyes out.

* * *

"And then I pushed her out. Happy?" I asked Riku.

He was my best pal here. He was an eagle demon and very proud of it. He was a tough nut to crack, but I actually had a friend now. Of course I did offend him once in a while, but he always flew up to the rafters of the room, huddled indignantly in his huge brown wings until he got over it and then back down to make up. He also had an extremely annoying habit of jerking his head around like a bird whenever something was interesting. Like he was now, trying to think about the story I had just told him.

It had been two whole years since I had thrown out Kagome, and I learned a lot. One, this place was a castle turned lab that housed at least a hundred demons. Two, the guy who owned it, Dr. Janzu, had an arch nemesis that wanted to take all the demons in here and kill them all. Three, this 'nemesis' wanted to kill me in particular. I had no clue why yet and I didn't have time to think about it. Between arguing with Riku and doing what dr. j said, I didn't have time to think.

Dr. j had a plan to create a pill that would give a human the strength and speed of a demon. To do that, he had to figure out just how strong and fast they are and what lets them do that. Because I'm half human, he gets to see how that would react with human blood or something. That is all I've figured out after two years. He likes to use big words to impress people. What impresses me is why I still have to take these stupid tests to see how well I can track things or how fast I can run after doing it for two whole stinking years!

"Hello? Earth to dog brain, earth to dog brain, do you read me?" Riku asked, tapping me on the forehead.

"Lets see." I said, suddenly pinning him to the ground. One of the most fun things to do was to tickle Riku. If you did it just right, he would flap his wings hard enough to make you float a foot in the air. And it was hard to do too. These wings are huge. They hit hard and where it hurts and there isn't really anything to hang onto. He can't wear a shirt because nothing will fit over his wings so you can't hold onto that. His hair is too short to grab that and his wings move to fast to grab one of those, so it is a very difficult job. But I manage.

After Riku had been 'punished' for calling me a dog brain, it was lights out and we had to go to bed. The room was completely black when the lights were out. That is why it was so dark when I was with Kagome. We came in the day and slept the whole time, woke up at night and went to sleep again, woke up at night again and I forced Kagome to leave. You couldn't blame me right? I didn't know it was okay here. I wonder where she is right now.

"Stop sulking." Riku said out of the darkness.

"I am not!" I was.

"You are too! It's not your fault. She is probably fine. Good riddance. Miko's are trouble, even if they aren't very powerful."

"Shut up." He's skating on thin ice now.

"Well, stop worrying about her and cheer up. She's not worth it."

"One more word about Kagome and I'll rip off those feather dusters and mount them on my side of the room." I said/growled.

Well he shut up after that. I was going to pay in the morning. He hated it when I insulted his wings. He pays way to much attention to them. He's always cleaning them, making sure every feather is in place. It's disgusting! A boy his age should be lounging in a messy bedroom eating leftover pizza and listening to the latest punk rock music.

"Marshmallow boy." I heard Riku grumble.

"Excuse me? Marshmallow boy?"

"Yes. You are half demon, half human, and half marshmallow. What else would explain the hair?"

"That's three halves!"

"Ooh, you can count too."

"Hey, I'm sorry about the wing comment. Get over it."

After a long awkward silence Riku just started to laugh. He looked so ridiculous. He almost fell off his bed up in the rafters. He was a bird demon after all.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked when he finally stopped laughing.

"I can't believe I didn't notice before, but you have so much hair. And all of it is white. It makes your head look like a marshmallow from behind."

"You are so weird."

"Seriously! It does." Riku started another fit of laughter.

Normally I would throw a halfhearted insult at him, and he'd throw one back. And we'd sit here insulting each other like we were the worst of enemies, but we never meant any of it. But I didn't.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked after a while.

"You've been here since you were a baby right?" I asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"I just miss being outside, that's all."

"hmm. didn't your mom have a poem for it?"

"yeah, so?"

"Let's hear then! Unless you don't want to tell it to me." Riku said, trying to give me the puppy eyes. Imagine that! A bird giving you the face! It was so sad it was funny.

"Fine. I don't remember all of it."

* * *

"Mom's Poem"

I grew up it a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

I felt like no one could hear me

I wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed, I could break away

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes

Till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And break away

Out of the darkness

And into the sun

But I won't forget

The place I come from

I'll take that risk

Take the chance

Make the change

And break away

Want to feel the warn breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane

Far away and break away

* * *

"Pretty much sums up your mood, huh?" Riku asked when I was done.

"Yeah."

"What was your house like?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you live before you got here?"

"Well, first in my mom's house until it burned down. Then I lived in my alley, and then I was dumped in my uncle's house for 3 days then I spent 1 night at Kagome's until this whole thing happened. I'd probably still be there now if I wasn't here."

"Yikes. I still can't see why you would want to go back. It's nice here."

"You've never been out. You don't know what it's like. The best part was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Almost like flying."

"Well, that is fun. The flying part."

"Yes, you're the expert on that, aren't you?"

"Anything bad?"

I didn't want to talk about the bad stuff. I'd end up punching out the walls and scaring the poor kid to death. Riku was younger than me and I had to remember it, even if he was full demon.

"Let's not go there, Kay? It's time to sleep anyway." I said, changing the subject.

"You never sleep. Everyone knows that!" Riku pointed out. It was true; the most I did was doze.

"Only because you snore really loud." Which was also true, but it never bugged me.

"I do not!"

"What ever, you whine like a plane when that head hits the pillow. Almost instantly."

"Well, when you do sleep you mumble!"

"God forbid that I mumble when I do sleep."

"Well, you do. It's annoying. Last time you began to list all the flavors of ice cream in alphabetical order, and then you did it again but backwards!"

"That is interesting. Maybe we should inform Dr. J about our strange sleep patterns."

"At least tell him that poem. It's a really nice one."

"You better not go telling the whole lab that I know a pretty poem. I already get pushed around enough with out that." Oops, mistake.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh, I didn't say anything. Nothing at all. Nope, no talking here."

"Inuyasha. Tell me, I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Don't do that! Now I have to tell you!"

"That's why I do it. Now spill!"

"You do realize that I'm half demon, right?" this would not be easy.

"Yeah, so what?"

"The others hate me for it."

"WHY!"

"I've been wondering that for years. I've only figured out why humans hate me, and I had help with that one."

"WHAT!"

"Why can't I keep my mouth shut?" I asked my self. I have so much trouble with these things; eventually they slip out, one by one. Riku was practically getting it all in one night.

"Why do the humans hate you? Why does anyone hate you? I don't and neither does Dr. J!"

"Most humans think demons are pure evil. So they think that it would take an evil human to have kids with one so the result is an extra evil half demon. Plus I have ears on the top of my head and claws on my hands. Do you think any respectable human would in their right mind not hate me?"

"But what about Kagome and Dr. J? They don't hate you? And it doesn't matter since most humans are evil anyway."

"And that is probably why the demons hate me! Just switch it around!"

His eyes almost popped out of his head when I said that.

"No one gets it! NOT ALL DEMONS ARE EVIL AND NOT ALL HUMANS ARE GOOD AND NOT ALL DEMONS ARE GOOD AND NOT ALL HUMANS EVIL! WHY CAN'T THE WORLD JUST UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"I don't hate you."

"I know you don't." I sighed. That's what I've dealt with all my life. This kid and Kagome were the only ones who didn't try to kill me right off the bat when they could have. Except for Kikyou, but she tried to kill me in the end.

"I didn't know it was like that still." Riku said.

"What do you mean still?"

"There was a deal the eagle demons made with the dog demons to put aside our differences and not care that some demons weren't full demons. I thought everyone had done that."

"Well, I guess there are _some_ demons who have the brains to see it's not my fault my mom was a human." I could have said it a little bit nicer, but I didn't.

Riku didn't say anything more, and after a few hours I heard the familiar soft snore that said Riku was asleep. He would tell Janzu what had happened and I would get chewed out. Dr. J always said that out of all the demons here that I was the most dangerous because I had a demon's strength and a human's feelings. Whatever that meant!

I guess it made sense if you thought about it.

In the morning, Riku kept a vow of silence. I didn't get chewed out, but he didn't talk to me either. The day was pretty long and boring so I'll give you a short version.

I got up

I ate

I worked

I ate

I worked

I ate

I went to my room

I lazed in bed

That is what I did all day and more often enough, everyday. But then in the evening after dinner, Riku and me would talk about our boring/exciting day. I said it was boring, he thought life here was cool. It was only till lights out that I thought of a plan to get him to stop being mad and I didn't have to apologize.

"So, they made a deal huh?" I asked, baiting the trap.

Riku tilted his head to the side for a moment before he realized what he was doing. I love the fact that bird demons unconsciously talk by the way they have their heads tilted. To the side meant he had no clue what I was talking about.

"The dogs and the eagles." I continued. He then nodded shortly.

"Then let's make another deal, huh?" I whispered to him.

"What kind of deal?" he asked. YES! He took the bait!

"You've never really been out of here, right?"

"You know that!"

"Well, let's escape. We could always come back if we wanted too."

"But…."

"Come on. I wouldn't let anything too bad happen."

"Okay. But we have to come back if even one thing goes wrong."

"Fine."

"Just let me get some things."

"We can't bring all that. Just pick out an outfit and wear it. Then you can have one personal item but it has to be small. We have to travel light."

"You've run away before have you?" damn this was a smart kid.

"What makes you say that? Of course not." I hated when he guessed right.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. Last night was enough to last me a couple days."

"Shut up and let's start thinking. There are only two ways out of this room; the vent or the door."

"Then let's make a way out!" Riku said joyously.

"Don't you think he's thought of that?" I asked.

"Well, can we cut through the walls? Maybe he only made the door strong." Riku thought aloud.

"And…"

"Oh, fine then. Inuyasha, could you please destroy the wall?"

"Sure!" I said. I loved to destroy things. Especially when someone asked me too.

A quick swipe of the claws and there were four huge gashes in the metal, and four beams of light illuminated us climbing out. Four more gashes hit the main wall on the south side, and four beams of moonlight was all that witnessed us leave.

Once outside, Riku took off into the air. It was fun to watch him take off. He was very clumsy about it. He had to start running really fast, and then get the wings going. And even then it took a long time before he got into the air. I watched him do a few circles around the area. This is the first time he'd been out, ever.

I considered calling to him to come back down, but just as the first words came outta my mouth, Riku swooped down and picked me up with him. The only thing keeping me from tumbling to the ground was Riku's hands holding mine.

"Relax! Don't you trust me Inuyasha?" Riku chuckled.

"No, I trust you. It's gravity and the ground that I don't trust!"

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."

"To you! If you fall all you have to do is fly again. If I fall I have ten seconds to say a short prayer before I hit the ground!"

"Fine. I thought you liked flying."

"When it's me who's doing it and there isn't a 100 chance I'll die if I fall." More street math!

"Yeah, yeah. What ever." Riku was pretty disappointed.

After we got back on the ground, I started talking before Riku did.

"Okay, we can't do that anymore."

"Why not?"

"Someone will see you and I don't think they are gonna think you're an angel. Can't you turn into a bird or something? Something small, like a hawk?" I asked.

"Well, let's see." Riku said concentrating really hard. Then in half the time it takes to say it, he had transformed himself into a red tailed hawk.

"That's a little big. Anything smaller?" I asked. He could sit on my shoulder if he had too, but his wings would always be hitting my head.

'_Smallest I got.'_

"What? Are you talking to me?" I asked. The voice sounded like Riku, but felt more like it was tugging at the back of my mind instead of hearing it.

'_Yes. If you stop thinking so hard then it will be easier you lunk head!'_

"That's you alright. Now it's my turn." I took out my old slip of paper with that stupid spell on it. I would have let Riku use it, but it was tailor made for a half demon. Full demons can't use it. It wouldn't work.

After explaining all this to Riku, he hopped on my shoulder and off we walked into the night. We had to put at least ten miles between Janzu and us before daybreak or he'd find us too easily.

So we walked. We walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked and we walked...

* * *

Endo of chappie, hope you liked it. If you didn't, your probably not even here to read it. Oh well. Hope luvinukagome likes it. She always likes my stories. She is still the winner of the LUV awards. She gets a cookie. You know, I never really asked her if she was a girl. She could be a boy. Hmmm. Naaaah. She's a she and that's what she is.

on the whole split thing:

the earlier chapters, when it had been in kagome's POV, that is pretty much what she told sango. when it was inuyasha's POV, that is what he told riku. so all of the chapters before this was just a story two people told their friends. got it? if you don't i'll explain it a little better next chappie, but you have to tell me how youliked the story and give me a cookie before you ask more about it. those are my rules!


	8. Kagome's Guilt

I am happy to announce this new chappie! I'm so excited I'm gonna shut up and write! ENJOY!

* * *

No one's POV>

(a.n.feels kinda weird typing in this style)

"Well, I think you'll pass now!" Sango sighed after their power hour of studying that ended up lasting 3 hours.

"Yeah, if this headache goes away. Thanks for spending the weekend here studying with me." Kagome said.

"It was nothing, besides, I got a cool story about your 'boy friend' in the process." Sango smiled.

"Huh? Boyfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha! Yeesh it's so clear you like him. Even if he can't like you back I still think its sweet." Sango explained.

"He could so like me back! We've gone over this a hundred times! Demons have feelings!" Kagome shouted. She was sick of Sango's attitude about this.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Hey, isn't tomorrow going to be exactly two years since he was here?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. It is." Kagome replied sadly.

"Hey! Wouldn't it be really cool if he came back tomorrow? He could even bust through the door or something like in the really romantic movies!" Sango joked.

"Yeah, that would be cool. He could even stand outside my window and serenade me or something!" Kagome said; giggling at the thought of Inuyasha playing the guitar and singing some love song he made up.

"Even if he wasn't a half-demon I don't think he would do that!" Sango laughed, imagining the same thing.

"He wouldn't be caught dead doing anything like that!" Kagome said in between the fits of laughter as she and Sango rolled on the ground.

"I wonder how he's doing." Kagome thought aloud.

"Yeesh, I better stop bringing him up. I've told you! He can look after himself!" Sango insisted for the fiftieth time.

"I know, I just can't help wondering." Kagome said, trying to justify her feelings.

* * *

Inu's POV> 

"Riku! Riku you bird brain! It's time to wake up!" I practically shouted at the hawk perched on my shoulder. I decided we had better walk during the night too, but Riku was so tired he fell asleep.

'_Huh? Wha?'_ I felt Riku say.

"We're almost in Tokyo." I explained to him. In retrospect once again, I probably could have been nicer. I really need to work on that.

'_What's Tokyo again?' _Riku asked.

Sigh "it's the city Kagome lives in………and a city is a place where lots of humans and demons live in houses." I explained some more.

'_Whatever you say, as long as there's food. I'm starving.'_

"Oh, there'll be food. Kagome's mom cooks great food, better than anything back at the lab."

And we left it at that. I still don't know why I walked. I could've gotten there in half the time, but as the road widened out into a highway and the trees got scarce and the houses more frequent I kept thinking that maybe Kagome hadn't gotten out. Maybe she had gotten lost in the vent and never came out or she had made it out only to get lost in the country. Or if she had made it back home safely, would she blame me for everything?

* * *

Kagome's POV> 

I had hoped deep down that Inuyasha would come today. It was exactly 2 years to the day that he shoved me into that vent. But if he could have gotten away, wouldn't he have done that sooner? Maybe that scientist guy who was talking to Naraku's dad did something to him. Or he ended up selling him to Naraku's dad anyway.

I thought about all of this while I stared out the window. While I stared out the window, it started to rain. First a drop here and one there, but soon it was pouring. The weather really seemed to fit my mood. Inuyasha wasn't coming. He wasn't ever coming, no matter how many times I said he was. But I still feel like he's alive some where. It's really faint, could just be my stubbornness. He was still hurt kinda bad when I last saw him. Maybe a walk would clear my thoughts.

I told my mom I was going to walk to Sango's house to drop off her stuff she had accidentally left here. She smiled and nodded while I grabbed my raincoat. It was really starting to come down hard. When I got outside, the rain pounding my jacket like bullets of water, I starting thinking of that night when she went with Sango and Miroku to the bowling alley; How even when i tried to ditch Inuyasha, he still showed up. And even after i had been so mean he took 5 bullets for me and still dragged me somewhere safe while he was probably in pain.

Then I wished the rain would come down harder, maybe even hail, so the world could feel just as bad as I did. I felt horrible. I wanted to hit something and hurt it bad; maybe then I could transfer some if this pain to something else. But the moment passed and I was still Kagome standing in the rain.

Then I realized where I was. I had somehow walked all the way across town to the very alley Inuyasha had dragged me, and where I could honestly say was the first time I ever liked him a bit. It was amazing that in only a few hours I went from hating his guts to almost—

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" I gasped. It couldn't be! That kid did look like him and he had a similar spell on, but it couldn't be! This guy was scrawny, and he was carrying a giant hawk around on his shoulder. But then he turned around and I saw those same golden eyes tinged with shock and surprise.

"Kagome?" he said, almost like he was testing it out to see how it sounded.

"Your alive?" I know it was a stupid question. Of course he was alive! If he wasn't he wouldn't be standing there talking to me.

"Well, yeah. Your okay?"

"I fine, like you said, I got off easy." I replied referring back to that night in this alley.

"Well, this is Riku. He's a friend, not a bird." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

Then the bird on his shoulder transformed into a little kid about 11 or 12 with huge bird wings on his back. He had to some kind of bird demon.

"Hello, I'm Riku, and you must be that girl Kagome." the kid, uh, Riku, said with a bow.

"Yeah, I'm Kagome." I replied. You couldn't really say anything else after something like that.

"Look, um, there's no point in us standing out here in the rain. Let's get all introduced and everything somewhere dry." Inuyasha said, taking charge of the situation.

"How about my place! Mom should be making lunch right about now." I offered.

"Food! Awesome! Now I see why you like her so much Inuyasha!" Riku almost shouted. Something told me he was starving as he returned to Inuyasha's shoulder in hawk form.

Then I led the way, Inuyasha behind me. If it wasn't for the rain Inuyasha would know I was crying. I was so happy he was okay, and tonight, I would return all the favors I owed him.

* * *

Well, I am sorry it's kinda short, more will come! Please review! Cookies to everyone! And LUV awards to everyone too just because you all waited so long! 


	9. Intervention

Part 9

K, I wrote for only 30 minutes and then posted the resulting 4 pages and I got 3 reviews in 1 hour. You guys are kinda creepy in how much you like this, but it makes me feel really cool.

In reply to your question, at the end where Kagome says "I would return all the favors I owed him" she's talking about all the stuff Inu's done for her. The chappie is called Kagome's guilt. Ya know she's talking about how she was kinda mean to Inu but he almost kills himself just for her, so she feels bad and wants to make it up to him.

I hope that answers that question.

Also, my parents aren't getting me a laptop; the school rents out laptops. Yeah, it's sweet, but the computers are crap. One of my friend's older brother got one that was frayed on one of the wires the first day he got it, and he took it to the office to tell them they gave him a busted one and he had to pay for it! And what happens a lot is some jerk will knock the laptop out of someone's hands and it will break and that poor kid has to pay for it.

I hope that is clear enough.

That's all I got before I stop typing again except to give a cookie to **Black Rain Girl, Yasha's sis, **and** WhoDidn'tKillBambi** for reviewing so fast. Congrat's my little speedies!

Oh, I'm gonna overlap some stuff so ya know how Inu felt when he first saw Kagome again.

* * *

Inu's POV 

I was shocked. I can't explain it clearer than that. Reasons are:

1) Kagome had really changed; she almost didn't look like Kagome anymore!

And

2) She looked like she wanted to kill something.

I couldn't remember the way back to her house so I told Riku we'd just wander around for a bit, but then it started raining so we headed back to my alley. Riku said it looked like a dump. HA! A dump! Like it really looks like one of those. Well, okay I see his point.

Anyway, we were just about to go inside and then Kagome showed up. I didn't even hear her walk up. Then Riku introduced himself and Kagome did the same. I suggested we stopped standing in the rain and Kagome invited us over for lunch. It took at least 20 minutes to get there, but while we were walking to Kagome's place I kept thinking I shouldn't be going there.

The thing is, I know there are a bunch of people after me. And even though it's been years since any of them had any idea where I was, when Kikyou totally stabbed me in the back, there are now more legal documents of me. And they say Mrs. Higarashi was fostering me, which is probably why I only got to spend a few days there.

It turns out, the first group of people that tried to get me that shot me a gazillion times was this guy named Dr. Onigumo who wants me dead for some reason. The second group that only got me with a dart was Dr. Janzu. Even though Janzu got me first, the others are still probably waiting for me to go back. I'm sure my brother is that determined. And Kikyou might try to finish the job. And there is this guy who wants me to pay for the car I was accidentally thrown into, but he's not a problem.

And of course if any demon slayers or monks or priestesses (other than Kagome) or demons find out I'm half demon I gotta get the hell outta here or kill them. Running, I'm always running! You'd think I'd get tired of it after awhile and say, "screw this!" and just kill myself to save them all the trouble. I haven't yet, but it would just make my brother's day!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "are you coming inside or what?"

Huh? What the-?

"He's just thinking. Don't try to hard, you might blow a fuse dog brain!" Riku laughed. Apparently I'd been spacing out while Kagome and Riku went inside.

Well, I went inside anyway even though I knew I shouldn't. Kagome found a note on the counter saying her mom and brother were going to be gone for a few hours and that lunch was in the fridge. I was kinda glad they were gone. Now that I was finally back, I kinda wanted to leave as soon as possible. Weird huh?

After eating in silence while Riku and Kagome talked about stuff and Riku told her about the lab and she told us about what she'd been doing, Kagome started to just stare at me. I almost wanted to yell out, "WHAT!" but I stopped myself.

"You need something?" I asked in, still a pretty mean tone, a nicer tone than my planned response I mentioned earlier.

"I can't believe how much you've changed." Kagome said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in the still 'not so mean but mean none-the-less' voice.

"Nothing, just forget about it." she mumbled.

"Look, I'm wet and tired and I used to be really hungry, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit grumpy. What was it you where talking about?" I asked her, really trying my best to be nice.

"What she probably is sayin' is that you look like hell and she feels guilty about it." Riku said after yawning.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked him.

"He can get inside your mind if you're distracted and not thinkin' too hard." I told her. She deserved to know.

"That is so neat! I wish I could do that." She smiled. It was a fake cheesy smile so I knew she just wanted to change the subject.

"It's really handy, especially when Inuyasha doesn't want to talk about something." Riku said.

"WHAT?" I asked, completely taken by surprise. Riku had told me he never used that dumb trick on me.

"Well, I can understand that. How long have you known each other?" Kagome asked, totally ignoring me.

"I'm right here ya know!" I thought they should know.

"About two years. Basically ever since he came to the lab." Riku ignored me too.

"Oh! So I don't exist anymore. I got it." I said. I spend two years trying to break out of that lab and when I get out no one cares that I'm alive. Figures.

"We're just messing with you." Riku said smiling. "I thought she should see the old Inuyasha."

"What, the Inuyasha that wants to murder everyone?" I asked, half joking.

"No, the one that gets so mad he blurts out what ever is on his mind." Riku replied.

"What ever." I grunted. Kagome was laughing her head off.

"Well," Kagome said once she finally got a hold of herself, "I'm glad your back. I have to admit, I had my doubts you were even alive."

"It's nice to know you have so much faith in me Kagome." I said sarcastically.

"Actually, he had the same doubts as you. It was so annoying." Riku confessed for me. That was getting annoying.

"It doesn't matter. At least your back and here to stay." Kagome giggled.

"Who said I was stayin?" great, here's another example of how humans can take an awkward situation and make it worse. (Read ch.3)

"Your back, why not?" Kagome asked.

"I just can't." the less she knows the better.

"You're not going back to the lab, are you?" Riku asked.

"No!" I looked over at Kagome and that look she had on her face back at the alley, the one where it looked like she wanted to kill something, came back as tears started welling up in her eyes. I was gonna get it.

"I've been waiting for 2 years to see you again and your just gonna leave!" Kagome shouted. Good she's not cryin' yet.

Now I had to handle this carefully or I'd have a crying girl on my hands.

"I can't stay here." I said slowly.

"Sure you can! We cleared out the storage room a few months ago and made a guest bedroom. You could stay there." Kagome was pleading.

"That sure sounds like you can, Inuyasha." Riku said looking up at me.

"Look, you can't understand. None of you ever did. I just can't stay here. I never should have come here anyway." I said getting up with the intent to walk out the door, until a certain bird demon tackled me.

"GET OFF OF ME!" what do you expect, you'd yell that too.

"I'm sick of you making yourself miserable. Now stay here with this nice chick. That's why you wanted out isn't it?" Riku said.

"I WILL SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG!" let's just say I was really not happy.

"Hey! Be careful! You might break something." Kagome said.

"We'll be careful, I just need to intervene in his life a bit." Riku said.

That little punk! Why does everyone need to intervene in my life? Why can't they leave me alone? Don't they see that's all I want? I want to be alone. That's how it's always been, and that's how it's gonna be! But if I want to be alone, why did I want to bust out of the lab and bring Riku with me to go find Kagome?

"DID YOU HEAR ME? GET OFF!" I shouted as I struggled to get off the floor and not fling Riku across the room.

As he let go in surprise and hit the floor, Kagome looked at me with these big sad eyes.

"You can go if you want. Just do what you need to do." She relented.

Riku and me stared at her for a moment. Then I looked down at Riku, who was still on the floor.

"Go back to the dumb lab. Just say I talked you into it or something. You shouldn't get into to much trouble." I said to Riku, and then I left.

I know it seems to Kagome like I hate her. And I know it seems to Riku like I'm some kind of self-hating freak. But if I didn't leave and Riku didn't get out of there before someone after me showed up, they would both be in trouble. I had to leave so they wouldn't get hurt. I did follow Riku far enough to make sure he made it back to the lab safely and I check up on Kagome after a while to make sure she was okay, but then I ran all over town and into other cities so I could throw of anyone who could have been following. Then I kept a low profile back at my alley.

I have to admit, sometimes I wish it were just as easy as Riku thought it would was. I wish all I had to do was to force myself to be in a good place, and good things would happen, but the bottom line was I was never going to be happy as long as I was me. And I also wish they could just see that.

* * *

To clear things up, Inu has three emotional problems:

1) what bad stuff happened to him in the past

2) wishing things could go back to the way they were a long time ago

3) and yet at the same time, wishing that now all that crap had happened, that people would stop messing with him to try and make his life better.

He's pretty messed up huh? I'll write more soon!


	10. Number One Reason

Here it is. I can't believe it's been so long. But here you go. This chappie is my apology for not writing. I went back and reread it over and over again to try and get back into the same style of writing, but I still can't get over how mature it sounds compared to all my other stories from that far back. It feels like years since I've been writing fanfics. Well, anyway, I'm glad to be back. I'm going to make this chapter so long, you'll all fall over dead from sheer delight. And also, just to clear up some stuff, here are a few points I want to make:

1) The "lab" is not a boarding house. I would delve deeper into what Dr. Janzu is making Inu do there, but I don't exactly know myself. Janzu is not a good guy, but he is loads less evil than Dr. Onigumo. You can tell by the name.

2) I have finally figured out how Inu survived the 5 bullets and then was completely healed and didn't die of infection. If he is tough enough to survive even 1 bullet, he can survive having 5 just rolling around in his stomach without having to worry about infections. Capiche?

3) The reason Inu is being a butthead in chapter 9 is because that's just who he is, and that's what he does. He could tell Kagome and Riku why he has to leave, but they would make it more difficult. That's just who they are.

4) And in Ch. 7, the reason Kagome gets distracted easily was she kinda wanted to be distracted so she wouldn't have to think about Inu anymore.

5) Also, I don't know if Riku should just go back to be pulled back in the story later, or if I should keep him in for the time being. I think I'll go with the first one, unless you all like his quirky, idiotic mannerisms.

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, for over 3 months!

* * *

Naraku's POV > (A.N. This guy is annoying to write for.)

'_where did he go?'_

that was the question that filled every fiber of my being. He wasn't with Janzu, Father hadn't killed him, and no one had any clue as to where he'd gone. There had been a few traces in certain towns, but they had all led to dead ends. The closest I had come to getting a solid clue was in Kyoto, where a young couple had taken a picture that just happened to have him in the corner. But once I scanned the area, it was clear he wasn't here anymore.

"It's time to call in the big guns." I said as I sat up in my bed. It was 3:45 AM, Father wouldn't be up for hours, and any servants had gone home. All I had to do was sneak past the guards, that would be easy enough.

I pulled on some casual "dirt poor" clothes so I would blend in and reached into my desk drawer, pulling out a sinister jet-black hook about the size of my hand. Careful not to touch the razor sharp tip, I crept to Father's study. I rifled through his papers until I found the one I wanted, and then took the stairs down to the first floor. I walked carefully to the main entrance and located the two guards.

Hiding behind a pillar, I waited for the first one to walk past, upon which I dug the hook deep into his neck. The poison quickly took effect and he fell to the floor, twitching uncontrollably. The other guard heard the noise and rushed over, I stabbed him too.

"heh, you better watch out, _Inuyasha,_ I'm going to kill you just as easily."

* * *

Inu's POV> (yay! Back to normalness! ) 

I was really starting to regret escaping from the lab, and not staying with Kagome.

It had snowed for the last two days non-stop. This meant hungry. Not a lot of people go eat outside, so there isn't anything to steal there, and there aren't any anemic girls with spaghetti strap purses to snatch.

It probably didn't help that the already tattered upper part of the shoes I was wearing had parted from the bottom of the shoe. I was currently searching for duct tape in bare feet, knee deep in snow.

I found some scotch tape, but I didn't expect that to stick very well considering all this snow made everything very wet. I lifted up a box to find an old rusty hammer, not that I could use it thought.

I was searching an old mechanic shop, I was in the alley right now. I didn't want to go inside just yet, I was hoping I'd find what I wanted in one of the dumpsters, or in one of the scrap boxes that lined the back wall of the building. I wasn't having any luck, and I was just getting desperate enough to bust inside. Sighing, I picked up the old hammer and tested out it's weight in my hand.

"Maybe I should just steal some new shoes while I'm at it." I whispered to myself. I hated stealing, but sometimes, it's just all you can do.

I found a small window near the roof that looked like a good entrance. I piled some boxes up so I could reach it. I did one last quick search to see if new shoes, a warm coat, hot food and a wallet full of cash hadn't suddenly appeared while my back was turned. It hadn't, so I broke the window. I scraped as much of the glass shards off the sill as I could before I crawled in, still I cut my hands on the way in.

I managed to get out of the shop with duct tape, two thick pieces of leather, and 5 dollars. I used the duct tape to attach the leather to the bottom and sided of my shoes to hopefully make them a little warmer, and I used the 5 dollars to get as much food as I could. It was a pretty good day, considering all the other crap I've been going through. It could have been worse.

I stashed the loot in my alley, but I had a little trouble finding it due to all the snow. I crawled in and tried to make it as warm as possible, but the thermometer I had found a few weeks ago told me it was just above 40 degrees.

"I going to freeze to death, surrounded by trash, and no one will ever find me." I said aloud. I wasn't going to die, I'd survived worse winters, but the idea of me stinking up the whole alley and no one being able to find out where the smell was coming from was just enough to let me end the day with a laugh. Morbid, but still funny.

I woke up when the garbage truck thundered on by unexpectedly. I'd never remembered them going by here, but they could have changed the routes. I stretched and rolled over to go back to sleep, but some truck passed by again. I was getting kinda suspicious, but I tried to go back to sleep again. When it's cold, I normally try to sleep as much as I can if it's above freezing and I'm not too hungry. I was almost asleep when the truck rolled by for the third time. Angry as hell and ready to kill, I got up and stuck my head out into the cold, trying to see what the commotion was about.

"And this has to be the number one reason why I hate humans."

* * *

Cliffie! Dun dun duuuuuun! Sorry, it's only 3 pages long, but at least I'm writing something! I won't leave you with this cliffhanger for too long. 


	11. Little Present

Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha, I own the bowling alley, 'Yasha's alley" and Inuyasha's drunken uncle. No one will take him off my hands! I told my sister I'd pay her 50 dollars just to keep him in her closet, but she wouldn't do it. Seriously, does anyone want this crazy SOB? I'll give him to you! Free! NO CHARGE! I'll pay you for crying out loud! sobs

* * *

last chappie>

I woke up when the garbage truck thundered on by unexpectedly. I'd never remembered them going by here, but they could have changed the routes. I stretched and rolled over to go back to sleep, but some truck passed by again. I was getting kinda suspicious, but I tried to go back to sleep again. When it's cold, I normally try to sleep as much as I can if it's above freezing and I'm not too hungry. I was almost asleep when the truck rolled by for the third time. Angry as hell and ready to kill, I got up and stuck my head out into the cold, trying to see what the commotion was about.

"And this has to be the number one reason why I hate humans."

* * *

Inu's POV>

There had to be at least 3 of them: Huge, giant, taller than a two story building; Louder than a stampede. And they were surrounded by humans. There was a whole crew of them, all in hardhats and fluorescent orange vests over their heavy jackets. One was motioning to another, pointing at a piece of paper and yelling over the sound of the giants.

Apparently, the building next to my alley, that part of my spot was dug into, was scheduled for demolition. The trucks I had thought were just garbage trucks were going to rip the place to pieces, and I was probably going to be crushed along with it if I didn't get out of there soon.

I couldn't go out the front way, all the construction workers would see me. But there wasn't any other way to go. I looked around frantically as they positioned the trucks to knock the place down. I punched through the bricks and ran inside the building, hoping there was a back door that I could find before it came crashing down. I couldn't see one, so I decided to make a door.

I crashed through the wall just as the trucks hit the side of the structure. I ran for a little while longer, hoping to find some kind of shelter that I could use in place of my alley, but I couldn't find one that was as good as it was. Well, as it _had_ been. I kept walking around until it got dark. I never appreciated that rat-infested stink hole as much as right now. It may have looked like a dump, but at least it was warm.

"Should I suck up my pride and go talk to Kagome, or should I freeze to death?" I asked myself.

Why was I even thinking that? I can't go to Kagome! I'm being hunted like a dog; She doesn't need to be mixed up in all that! But I need to find someplace dry to sleep or I really will die. I'm sure as hell not going back to the lab. I'll never get out again. I shouldn't even be standing out here in the open, who knows who could be watching.

I did a quick scan to see if anyone was around, I knew there wasn't, I would have smelled them, but I was freaking myself out and I just had to check.

* * *

"Ya know, if any of you reviewers have a nice idea on what to do, now would be a good time." Inuyasha said to everyone who was reading on their computers.

"whoa, did I just talk to the outside?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Hey! If anyone is out there, kick Inu-pup's ass for getting me in this mess!" Inuyasha shouted, but to no avail.

"Huh? To no avail? I'm avail-full! Yeah, I said it! Look it up!" he continued ranting.

* * *

Back to the story: Inu's POV>

I decided to go to the subway. There were some other freeloaders in there too. I always hate doing that. It really lowers your feeling of worth when you're sleeping next to some smelly old guy who probably hasn't shaved since 1983.

But, it sure beat freezing to death, and Kagome wouldn't be in danger if I was found out. I really did have to be careful though. If any of the other "unwashed vagabonds" down here realized I was a half-demon, I would become a _dead_ half-demon.

Or if anyone down here was questioned about me, they wouldn't mind selling me out. All you have to do is wave a $10 in their face and they'd tell you if they wear ladies underwear... Oh my god, I can't believe I thought of that!

* * *

No one's POV>

Inuyasha laughed so hard at the insult he just thought of for the other desperate homeless people down in the subway, that he didn't notice that it was very annoying to the said homeless people who were trying to sleep. "Stupid crazy kid." A few of them mumbled as they laid back down or leaned back against the wall, hoping to have better luck the next day.

* * *

Inu's POV>

I woke up before the big crowds showed up for their morning commute. I hate being in huge crowds of people who would rather have you dead than stinking up their air space. I managed to get out of there, stealing a new pair of shoes on the way. Hey, that guy sitting next to me may have been old and creepy, but he had a good taste in shoes. He shouldn't have been sleeping so soundly anyway. I stole a coat from another guy who had taken it off to take a "sink shower" in the men's bathroom. He shouldn't have taken it off.

In condensed form, Today was starting off great. I was warm and so were my feet. All I needed was some warm food and this would be the best day for a good long time. I decided to walk around a bit just to make sure I wouldn't find something else. I grabbed some breakfast from some guy at the drive in window. I just ran by really fast and snatched it as the guy was reaching out for it. He got my old tattered shoes as payment, and just cuz I didn't want them anymore and felt like being an ass.

What was even better was that he must have been ordering for more than just himself. I ended up eating two quarter-pounders with cheese, one with only ketchup and one with just about everything, one order of chicken nuggets and three orders of fries. It was a real feast. I couldn't stop myself from eating it all, so I'd be suffering later on. I've always found it harder to ignore my stomach after I've had a really big meal. If you've been starving for a while, then the hunger just kinda fades into an easily ignored ache.

I kept walking; mainly to see if I could get anything else to steal since today seemed like a really great day. It was about noon when I noticed something in the gutter. I kept walking by; it didn't look like much at first. But eventually I turned around and looked for it again.

I reached down and picked up a silver locket. It looked pretty good, considering where it had been. There weren't any scratches I could see. The chain wasn't even tangled. There seemed to be nothing wrong with it, until I tried to open it. It was stuck too tight, even for me. I shrugged; I could still pawn it off. I might not get a good deal, but at least it was something. I put the locket in my pocket (hehe, rhymes) and walked off, looking for a pawnshop that looked suitable.

I kept finding them everywhere, but something held me back from selling it. I don't know what it was, but I just couldn't bear to part with it. I was being an idiot, but I kept it anyway. It was just starting to get dark when the idea hit me.

Maybe I should give it to Kagome. I wouldn't have to talk to her; I could just leave it on her windowsill and leave a note too, so she would know I didn't hate her. The thought that maybe she already hated me didn't even cross my mind, as I hurried to find suitable letter making utensils.

After rewriting it over and over again, I decided on this:

* * *

Dear Kagome,

I just wanted you to know I'm fine. I hope you're okay too. Riku is fine too, in case you were wondering. I thought this would make a nice present for you, because I know I've missed a bunch of birthdays and holidays. I hope you can forgive me for leaving. It was important.

-Inuyasha

* * *

I know, it sounds super lame, But it took me forever and I was on my last sheet of paper. I attached the note to the necklace and then tried to find Kagome's house before dark. I just managed to find it as the sun was going down below the buildings, and I scanned the area at least fifty times to make sure there wasn't anyone there. If I was going to give Kagome something, I didn't want a bunch of thugs to come with it.

I climbed up to her window, trying not to scratch the paint but failing. I looked into her window and I saw her on her bed, her back turned to me. She was busy writing something, probably a homework assignment. I quietly placed the locket on the sill and dropped down. I looked at my good work until I realized, how was Kagome going to find it? Unless she's some kind of freak, She doesn't check her window for goodies on a regular basis.

After thinking for what seemed an eternity, I felt it was best to hit her window with a rock, not to break it, but like in those sappy love stories where the guy is trying to get the girls attention.

I picked up a piece of gravel and tossed the sucker at Kagome's window just hard enough to make an audible "pop" sound.

I then ran behind the closest tree so Kagome wouldn't see me. I heard the window slide open and her gasp in surprise. She was probably trying to stick half her body out the window to try and see me. Eventually I heard the window close, but I kept still till I was sure she wasn't still looking. This was a perfect way to end the day.

* * *

Here you go, I hope you guys all like it. Please review, even if it's just to say, "Nice story" or "keep going, I like it" okay? It's the little things that count! 


	12. What is that bastard, uh Naraku up to?

Chapter 12

Okay, I don't own Inuyasha, McDonalds from last chappie or anything else, But I own Inu's uncle, Riku, the bowling alley, and a KICK ASS PAIR OF JEANS! Booyah! I also don't own Janzu. My sister owns him and I kinda took him without asking. She's okay with it though since she stole Riku from me for a little bit.

No one has offered to take Inu's uncle away. I wonder how it would feel like; to be the worlds most hated character? Even Naraku has some fan girls. Even Dora the explorer has a following. But Inu's uncle doesn't even have a name, other than "Inu's Uncle." Yes, pity him for a while.

* * *

Naraku's POV, cuz if I don't tell you all what he's up to my sis will murder me> 

Let's face it, I'm brilliant. The plan had worked perfectly.

With the papers I had stolen from my father I learned the phone number father reached Dr. Janzu with. Then, with a little detective work on my part, I found out that Kagome, that girl Inuyasha had been seen hanging around with for a while, had a younger brother named Souta.

It was almost too easy to find a phone and call up this infamous doctor. I introduced myself as Souta Higarashi, and said that my sister and I knew that Inuyasha would be safer with Janzu than on the streets where Mr. Onigumo could get him. I asked for any information that Janzu could give me, and he told me a very nice piece of information.

Apparently a friend of Inuyasha's, some little bird demon named Riku, had told Janzu where Inuyasha goes when he's on the streets. It was a little alley, near the intersection of South Third and West Harsh Street.

What was even better was that the building next to it was completely abandoned and due for demolition. All I had to do, to chase him out, was to get the deed and destroy the place. This wasn't hard when you had the connections I did.

It wasn't long until his beloved "spot" was under 2 tons of bricks and rubble. Now that I had the mouse out of his hole, I could have some serious fun.

* * *

Inu's POV> 

I was back in the subway tonight. I still hadn't found a new place to call home. This time I was sitting next to some drunk hooker instead of the hairy guy that was here yesterday. Once again, major blow to my self-esteem.

Not much I could do about it though, so I just dealt with it. The thought did occur to me to search her and steal any money she might have, but then I decided against it. If I was so desperate I was going to steal from a Ho', then why should I bother. Might as well jump off a bridge if I was going to start doing that. It's one thing to steal some guy's coat, or another guy's shoes, but that was just too low.

Anyway, she snored, so I was starting to seriously question my recent objections to thievery.

In the morning, I walked out of the subway with a cold hotdog, a $20 and a bag of skittles. No, I didn't steal from that chick, it was all out in the open, just waiting to be taken...okay fine, the twenty and the skittles were from her, the hotdog was from some guy who gave it to me. He said he was going to turn himself into the police later anyway and he might as well give it to some one who needed it. I just decided to take it and not ask why he was going to jail. It's in my rules, just take it and run.

I spent the day walking around; it was starting to become a habit. It wasn't a very good one because just about anyone could see me, but I didn't care. There wasn't much I could do about it anyway. After a walking for a while, I decided that my hair was too long. It was something that was too easy to remember and spot. If I cut it, I would look a lot different. It might throw a few people off my trail.

Next on my list to steal: a pair of scissors.

* * *

Kagome's POV> 

I was busy trying to write an equation of a line in y-intercept form, when I heard something hit my window... ... hard. I stopped, figuring it was just my imagination, but I decided to look anyway. I hate y-intercepts, anything that could distract me from that hell was welcome. I opened my window, noticing scratches in the paint. There was also a necklace there, a little heart shaped locket.

There was a note there too...

...From Inuyasha

I nearly screamed with delight when I saw that. But the realization that he might be out there stopped me before I could do more than gasp. I looked out, trying to see if he was there. I had half my body sticking out into the cold, but I couldn't find him. If Souta and his friends hadn't shoveled the snow in the shrine, then I could see where he went by those. Silently cursing my little brother and his sudden desire to be helpful for a moment, I closed the window and went back to my bed. Pushing aside my math book, I read the note.

* * *

The note will not be published because Inu-pup is too lazy to open her file of Chapter 11 and paste it onto here. That is all, thank you for your time.

* * *

Back to the story, Kagome's POV> 

I had to call Sango. I didn't tell her, or mom or Souta for that matter, about Inuyasha showing up that one day with Riku. I was too disappointed, plus I knew Sango wouldn't be able to stop herself from rubbing it in that he left again. But I had to tell her this time. I just had to. And I had to show her the note. I'd tell her that Riku was just some kid Inuyasha used to hang with. That wouldn't be totally lying.

I ran downstairs so fast I almost tripped; I landed on my butt at the bottom. I quickly got up, ignoring my family's stares. It didn't even cross my mind to tell them. It was only until I was at the phone that I told them.

"Honey, what are you so excited about?" Mom asked me.

"Inuyasha." Was all I bothered to say, I then held out my hand so she could see the note. She took it out of my hand and read it quickly. Mom looked completely stunned. Souta then grabbed it out of her hands and read it too. I stepped away from the phone and walked over to mom.

"So he's alright after all." Souta asked/said.

"Yeah, that's what it says." I said, nodding my head up and down. The shock of the last few months suddenly decided to hit me. All the worry, and how mad Inuyasha seemed, all melted away. I was just left with a pleasant feeling, like when you're just drifting off to sleep.

"Well, you better write a letter back to him." My mom said with a smile.

"Do what?" I asked, coming out of my daze.

"He was nice enough to write one for you, it's time you write him one." My mother explained.

"Yeah, you must have at least a million in your diary!" Souta said with a huge grin.

"Have you been reading my diary?" I asked, putting all the venom I could into that sentence.

"Uh, no, just a guess?" Souta squeaked, his smile instantly gone.

"What are you waiting for Kagome? Get started." My mom said, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me towards the stairs back to my room.

I went back up to my room, fuming over my brother again, and thinking about what I should tell Inuyasha.

After rewriting it at least a million times, I decided upon this:

* * *

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I wasn't ever mad that you left. I'm perfectly fine too. So are Sango and Miroku. Souta really missed you when you left the first time._

_I was actually worried you were mad at me, but I see that's not the case._

_I hope you are really doing as okay as you say you are. Don't push yourself too hard. You are always welcome here. That guest bedroom is still set up. And now I can cook just as good as my mom! Hope to see, or hear, you again._

_-Kagome_

* * *

Yeah, it sounds stupid, but it was really starting to get late by the time I was done. I put the note on my nightstand and set my alarm clock. Then I got ready for bed, and me and Souta stood for the nighttime inspection. It really was a lame tradition now that I thought about it. 

Before I knew it, it was 1 in the morning. I had spent the whole night thinking about Inuyasha and wondering where he was right now. I just couldn't stand it anymore, so I got up, dressed and grabbed the note on my way out. I went down the stairs, skipping the last one because it squeaked. I took my coat off its peg, and slipped on my boots. No use going to find Inuyasha if I got frostbite in the process.

And I was off, In search of my favorite half-demon in the world.

* * *

So, how was that chappie for you? Please review! Seriously. It let's me know people are listening and that lets me know when to update. 


	13. Reunion

Chapter 13 (ooh, unlucky)

Okay, let's see how bad this sucks.

I don't really feel like updating. I'm not getting that many reviews. I have 367 hits so far. 98 people have looked at the first page, but then they all leave and only 23 people look at the 2nd chapter.

* * *

Inu's POV>

"Is it just me, or does no one throw away a good pair of scissors anymore?"

I know, that is a really dumb question, but all the ones I had found were either rusted shut or half of the blade was missing.

"I know, doesn't seem fair, does it?" Her name was Charlotte and she was that hooker from before. She was sober, and not mad that I'd taken the twenty and skittles from her. I'd given them back in return for a hair cut anyway. She was working on my bangs at the moment.

"Yeah, It's not fair we have to stay here either." It was true. It wasn't fair. But not a lot of things are when you don't have anywhere else to go.

"Life's just not fair these days." She sighed, snipping another flyaway string of hair. She continued quietly for a while, I was just fine with silence. I kinda liked this chick. What she said, she meant and she didn't seem to just like the sound of her own voice. If I could ignore what she did as a living, she almost reminded me of mom.

"Ya just gotta deal with it sometimes, and hope for something better. It could be worse, couldn't it." she chuckled after a while, "We could be out in this blistering heat wave that's struck the city."

I had to laugh at that one. If anything, it had gotten colder. The snow was piled up so deep it was beginning to be a hassle just to get out of the subway in the mornings, before janitors came and cleared it away.

"There you go Hon: a new do, and enough hair to stuff a mattress." She said, referring to the giant pile of black clumps that now surrounded us.

"Thanks." I replied. I put all the hair in the trashcan nearby and shook any thing that was left over off of my coat.

"Anytime. Just don't let it go that long again." She said, leaving the semi-warmth of the subway out into the snow outside. She adjusted her coat a little closer to her body before heading out to whatever street corner she was focused on working that night.

I decided to stay down here just a little bit longer. The place was starting to grow on me, even with the constant threat of being found out. I'd been coming here for about a week now. It'd been just a few hours ago I'd given that note to Kagome.

Kagome. Her name just sounded so perfect. She was perfect, now that I thought about it. But I didn't think about her to long. It just reminded me of the food and friendship I'd been starved of for so long.

It was almost starting to become a problem. Being part demon allowed me to starve just a little bit and be just fine, but I was really starting to waste away. As if to accent my point, my stomach decided to growl right then.

"Fine, just shut up." I thought to my stomach. "If you could just stop whining, maybe I could find something for you." I continued. I wasn't going crazy or anything, it just made the hunger just a little easier to deal with, pretending it was some kid I had to take care of.

I finally relented after a few more minutes of slouching in the bench. I finally decided to go out and at least look for something to eat, even if it was late.

It was about 7 pm, and the sun almost behind the horizon, but there was no beautiful sunset to make things orange, and red, and purple. Everything today was grey, the buildings, the cement of the sidewalk, the slush in the gutters, the sky with its tinges of black toward the east. Grey. It even described my mood. Down, depressed, desperate, but not black. Not yet. Not all the good I'd gained from leaving that note for Kagome had left yet.

I hadn't remembered life on the streets being this hard. It almost felt like my first few years, back when I was just a whelp. I kept walking, my eyes scanning for anything edible while my brain kept thinking. It was almost amazing how detached my mind could get from my body. The talent had appeared over time, now that I thought of it. It was easier to forget how tired, or cold, or hungry you were if your mind wasn't paying any attention to it. It was also easier to forget how much things hurt.

I finally decided why things seemed so hard now. I had gotten soft. I'd gone to be with Kagome, and then I was at the lab with Riku. For two years, I'd gotten used to a soft bed, warm meals, friends, and now that that was all gone, it was harder to forget what I was missing.

No matter, I could get over that easily enough. It was just taking longer than I wanted. I tried to distract myself from the downsides of being on my own, and decided to think of the positives.

At least I was finally in control. No one was telling me what to do. I was my own man. And I wasn't responsible for anyone. I could do what I felt like and not have to apologize. I didn't have to worry about anyone either. Just myself.

But then I started thinking about that a little more. I only had to worry about myself because there wasn't anyone else. Pushing Kagome and Riku away just made me alone. I had always blamed people for forcing me into places where they thought I'd be happy, and I had run away from so many of those places. But in the end, I was the one responsible for me being alone.

But what did I expect. If I actually went back to the lab, or to Kagome and said I was sorry for leaving, that I was coming home, they would just get hurt. If I was alone it meant that no one else could suffer for my mistakes. It meant that I was free to make mistakes. Right?

For some reason my mind couldn't convince my heart that I was better off this way. So I just ignored both and walked numbly around. I didn't find anything to satisfy my stomach. It was as if my luck had run out for a while. I didn't need luck anyway. I didn't need anybody.

I kept on walking, even though it was starting to get really dark. The black from the east slowly advancing like an opposing army, the city growing darker, just like the sky. The cold, pressing down harder and harder till it was like an icy metal vise.

I didn't feel like going back to the subway where it was warm. Not yet. I could take just a little more. I was strong enough. I kept saying this to my heart; that I was strong enough to survive. I _could_ make it, all alone. I didn't need Kagome. I didn't. But the feeling wouldn't go away. I couldn't even explain what it was I was feeling.

"_I'm fine! I don't need her!"_

"You know you do."

"_If anything, she's the one who needs me! She's always getting into trouble."_

"That's not true. She, unlike you, has a family. She doesn't need you."

"_Well I don't' need her either. I don't need anyone. I've never needed anyone."_

"You needed mother."

"_I did not! I don't miss her at all! Not a bit!"_

"Then why did you rush back in when he had told you not to. Why did you drag her out, even though she had to have been three times as big as you? Why did you stay by her side, begging for her to wake up? And then why did you cry, inside and outside, when she didn't? You still cry."

"_SHUT UP!"_

I stomped around the corner, walking briskly as if to run away from that nagging little voice in my heart. It wasn't as easy as that, but I'd been running for years. I wasn't ready to give that up.

I'd never stop running.

* * *

Kagome's POV

I thought the best place to start looking, would be that alley where Inuyasha had lived before, just incase he was living there now, but when I got there, the place was almost unrecognizable. The brick building next to it had been knocked down, crushing the plywood lean-to underneath a landslide of rubble. I felt my heart rise up and catch in my throat. He couldn't be underneath all of that and still be alive. He just couldn't.

But then I noticed that some bricks had been cleared away. There were still signs of construction going on, meaning the building had been knocked down a while ago. At least before Inuyasha had written this. Still, it took a while for me to get calmed down again.

Once I was able to swallow freely again, and my heart stopped beating franticly, I tried to think of another place Inuyasha would be. I wracked my brain for 20 minutes, pacing in front of the "former" alley.

I couldn't remember him saying anything, in his dreams or when he was awake, about where else he might go. Sighing in frustration, I decided to walk around, hoping to chance upon some kind of clue.

I know that is just silly. I'd never be able to find any kind of clue. The city was too big, it was too dark, the odds were against me. But I looked anyway. I pulled up my hood on my jacket. It was kind of cold. In the process I managed to trip and fall, skinning my hands and making my clothes damp from the melted snow. I got up and tried to brush of the moisture. I had my back to the wall of some building, looking out onto the street. I leaned against it, feeling hopeless.

Then I saw him. It had to be him. I recognized the spell he used to look human and I recognized the determined, if not angry, way he stomped around. But his hair was cut short, and his face had a look of complete misery on it. There was no trace of the iron will or resolve Inuyasha constantly possessed. I watched as he walked down the sidewalk; head down, staring at his feet as he walked past me. He didn't seem to notice I was there.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered, more to myself than this stranger. But to my surprise he stopped. He didn't turn around, though I saw him lift his head up and briefly shake his head, as if shaking away bad thoughts.

Then he turned around, trying to cover up what I had seen a brief glimpse of.

"Inuyasha is that you?" I asked, I couldn't help my voice cracking with relief.

"Only if that's you." I heard him say, as if I was the last person on earth he wanted to see.

"It's me." I breathed, transfixed in wonder at what I had seen just moments before. Had I just seen the Inuyasha that he kept bottled up; hidden from the world. I had caught a glimpse that night, in the rain.

"Oh, I got your note. I was going to try to give you one..." I trailed off. I felt just a little subdued by his new appearance. His hair wasn't the only thing that had changed about him; he was also so thin, almost delicate the way he looked earlier, but rough and hard as nails now. He reminded me of a stray dog: dirty, emaciated, dangerous. It was all so shocking from the Inuyasha I knew. He may have been rude, and unfeeling at times, but there was a softer side underneath the toughness that always showed through. When he had come back that one day, with Riku, he had looked a little older, more muscular and less boyish, but he still wasn't this stone creature that was before me now. I couldn't see the softness anymore.

"Look, I can't-" he started but I interrupted him.

"What's happened to you?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. Inuyasha tensed and seemed to jerk back a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his tone a little less icy and more shaken than before.

"You don't look like Inuyasha anymore." I told him the truth.

Well, if he wasn't shocked by my question before, he was really shocked now. The tension between us suddenly faded away, and we were left with an uncomfortable silence.

"Kagome, I can't-" Inuyasha started again, but I interrupted on more time.

"why don't you come back with me? Why do you feel the need to be here, what's wrong with being back home, where you belong?" I burst out, tears threatening to form at the corners of my eyes.

"I...I can't...I just..." Inuyasha tried to say something, but slowly deflated before my eyes. Then, just as suddenly as I had found him, I was wrapped in his arms. He was squeezing so tight, it was almost like he thought I was going to fade away if he let go even just a little.

I hugged him back to reassure myself, and him, that this moment was real; that we were actually together again, if only for that short moment that we held each other in our arms.

(All Inu/Kag fans should be squealing in delight right about now.)

* * *

(I really hate writing for this guy, I've turned him into such a cold-hearted monster. At his best he's a spoiled brat. Please, ready your rotten vegetables. Here comes...)

Naraku's POV>

I pulled out the binoculars out of my pocket. They were expensive, able to make my eyesight like that of a hawk as it searches for its prey on the field below. And that was what I was doing. I was on the rooftops, spying on that bastard.

* * *

Warning: This POV has been label by the surgeon General to be hazardous to your health. Therefore, it shall not be continued. (Suggested by my sis, Black Rainy)

* * *

Well. This is where the chapter ends. You know that Naraku has been spying on Inu, you know how much inner turmoil Inu has to put up with, and you know that Kagome is as stubborn as ever. And this chapter has 2480 words. Please review! 


End file.
